


Win Your Heart | Mark & Mina

by Stoptheraine



Series: Mark & Mina [3]
Category: Gugudan (Band), NCT (Band), NCT127, nctdream - Fandom
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Keumi, Rivalry, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 25,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoptheraine/pseuds/Stoptheraine
Summary: In which Mark and Mina are top-students who always compete for the first spot. What happens when they have to work together on a contest?- Kang Mina x Mark Lee- Gugudan x NCT- Multi-chaptered
Relationships: Kang Mina/Mark Lee (NCT)
Series: Mark & Mina [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655629
Comments: 16
Kudos: 22





	1. Introduction

"And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be  
Right in front of me  
Talk some sense to me"

\- I Found, Amber Run

Note:

Hi! It's me again, I have made another KeuMi book. This time it would be a multi-chapter one, yey! I hope you support this story as well as my other stories.

Thank you very much,

Raine


	2. WYH 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina tries to win the quiz bee, but Mark won instead, now she has to face his bragging and her father's painful words.

Third Person POV

Monday. 

Today is Monday, three days left until the quiz bee, The quiz bee she's been studying for non-stop since three weeks ago. She slammed her head on her table, hard enough that it won't hurt. She's been studying for almost a month now, she just hopes she'll remember it. 

"Okay! One more round!" She shouted to cheer her self-up. 

Kang Mina may be tired, but she doesn't give up that easily.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Thursday.

Today is the day of the competition, Mina's awaited moment, the day she'll win this quiz bee and finally beat Mark Lee. Speaking of the devil, there he is, coming to her with that smirk on his face that she just wants to wipe off. 

"Mina." He said, standing beside her at the backstage where they wait until the competition starts.

"Mark."

"Are you ready?" He asked her.

Is she? 

Is she ready? 

She's always ready. 

"To beat you? Always." She said not looking at him. 

He chuckled, "You take these competitions way too seriously Mina. Well, May the best win?", He offered his hand out to her, just like anyone in this kind of situation do. 

"You're on." 

If you think she shook his hands then you're probably wrong. She left him there alone and went to her friends who were waving to get her attention ever since her exchange with Mark.

"Hi, guys! What are you doing here?" She asked Sejeong and Nayoung, her bestfriends 

"We came here to cheer you of course!" Sejeong said enthusiastically, just like how she always is. 

"So, what did Mark say to you?" Nayoung asked. She's always been the curious one in their group. 

"He said nothing of importance, he's just being his arrogant self." 

"Well, that does sound like him, I would be surprised if he said anything else." Nayoung said, Mina agreed, As long as they're in this school, they'll always treat each other as competition. 

"Contestants, please head to the stage." Mina immediately headed to her seat, Sejeong and Nayoung waving and cheering her good luck. 

She's used to this, she reminded herself. With an experience of almost 10 years, she's supposed to be used to this, but the bright lights, the huge stage, and the audience made her feel nervous, very nervous. 

"You can do this." she whispered under her breath. 

With the ring of a bell, the competition started. The easy round was, well, easy. Earning herself a perfect score, Mark and her were in the lead. Next was the moderate round. They were now given a longer time to answer the given questions and were also allowed to look at the questions on the screen. Even though the questions were harder, she was pleased that she managed to get a perfect score, taking the lead with Mark behind by 5 points.

"If I continue to have the lead, I will be able to beat Mark." She whispered, but someone had heard her because she heard someone snickering from beside her. She turned her head and saw Mark smirking at her, she rolled her eyes and settled looking at the quiz master. 

"And now we're finally at the hard round, the contestants are given 1 minute to answer." The quiz master said.

But fate seems to hate her, because what was supposed to be her first win became another fight for the throne.

"For the final scores, we have Yeri with 70 points, Arin with 75, Lucas with 85, Yuqi with 90 and finally, Mark and Mina with 100 points." 

'oh shit.' Mina thought. 

She'll have to beat Mark in the clincher round to win. 

She needs to. 

In this round, whoever is the first one to answer, wins. She has to win. Mark managed to get a good look at his competitor. She has fire in her eyes, very determined to win. 

He almost wants to step back,

"almost"

but he won't give up without a good fight, where's the fun in that? They took their seats while everybody in the audience was on the edge of theirs. It was Mark and Mina fighting for first place again. It wasn't new, but it's still thrilling to watch. 

"Let's start the clincher round."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mina's POV

"Let's start the clincher round" The quizmaster said. 

"The question is, What is the unit of luminous intensity, I repeat..." 

Luminous Intensity... I know the answer, but what is it? I know it, I remembered that I read it before. 

I take a look at Mark, he's not answering yet, I have to answer first.

I have to answer first...

I have to. 

What is the answer?? Think Mina, Think!

The answer... 

The answer is... 

Is...

"Candela!" 

I make a sharp turn to look at Mark and the first thing I saw is his wide smile. The smile of a champion. 

Candela. 

That was the answer that I was looking for. Of course he would get the answer first, he's great at science. 

"Mark answered first, He is this year's quiz bee Champion!" I put on a small smile and clapped from my seat. 

I was announced as the second place and Yuqi as third. After all the ceremonies and congratulations, I went to meet Sejeong and Nayoung. 

"Congrats Mina!!" They both said and hugged me.

"Thank you guys." I said. I felt a hand on my shoulders and saw that it was Mark. 

"Congratulations on winning second place Mina, this is what? How many times have you been in second place?" Mark said, obviously gloating about his win. 

"If you are here to gloat, you're free to leave, Mark." I said rolling my eyes. I started to leave when he called me again. 

"Hey! Where's my congratulations? " 

"Congratulations...for being a jerk!" I turned my back again and started walking twice as fast. 

Ugh!! Stupid cocky boys!! 

"Mina, wait!!" I stopped on my tracks when Sejeong called me. 

"Are you okay?" Nayoung asked. 

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I was just very annoyed." Even thinking of him makes my blood boil. 

The three of us started walking home, all of us are neighbors, and that's how we became friends. For almost 13 years of friendship, we aren't just friends, we're sisters by heart. 

"Mina, is your father gonna be okay with this?" My smile faltered from Nayoung's questions. 

Father. 

I forgot about him. Oh gosh, how will he react? How will I tell him?? 

"I don't know, I-I guess we'll see?"

Every step towards my house becomes heavier and heavier as I imagine what my father might do when he learns about what happened. It's not that I could lie to him, it'll anger him even more. 

"Mina, where are you going? Your house is over here." Sejeong shouted. 

Oh. 

"Are you sure you're going to be alright Mina?" Nayoung asked again.

I hope so. 

"I will." I gave a small smile as I opened the gate to my house. 

"Give us a call if anything happens." And with that they're gone, and I'm alone. I take a deep breath and slowly entered in what I call a home. 

"Mina, is that you?" I freeze in my tracks and slowly turned to see my mother. 

"Hi mom." 

"Welcome home dear, dress up now and come back quickly, your father will be home in a few minutes." 

"Okay Mom." 

I took my time doing what I need to do in hopes to calm myself down, but every time I try to forget, I remember it once again. 

"Mina! Come down! Dinner's ready." I hear my mom shout from downstairs.

With all the worries in my heart, I made my way down, trying to hasten but I couldn't. I hesitantly sat down on my chair which is beside my father who sat in the middle. I started eating the food on my plate, relieved that we're eating in silence and nobody is bringing my contest up. If it remains like this, I might just get away with it, right? 

"Mina, what happened with the quiz bee?" I was almost finished eating when my father called me.

I told him everything that happened, from how I got a perfect score for both easy and moderate rounds to getting only one mistake in the hard round and finally reaching the clincher round. 

(TW: Verbal Abuse; The next part may be a sensitive topic for some, if uncomfortable you may skip to the next part, thank you!)

"And after that..." I drag my words out my mouth obviously not wanting them to know. 

"Mina, don't waste my time, say what you have to say now!" I closed my eyes and took a breath. 

Here goes nothing. 

"I won second place." I say trying to be very enthusiastic about it, but the way my father is shooting daggers at me with his eyes is making it impossible for me to do so. 

Mom was supposed to say something, not until Father interrupted her. I admire how she tries to comfort me but fails every time. I lowered my head, getting ready to hear what my Father will say. 

"Second place? Second place again? Are you that dumb? You said you were leading but when you reached the clincher round you lost? Over a simple question you lost?? How many times do I have to tell you to study hard, you just really want to disappoint me do you?? You're useless, can't even win first place in a school competition. fuck this." 

Then he left, and mom followed him, and I was left all alone to my thoughts. 

I sat there in silence with my head hung low and started shedding tears that I tried to hold back but couldn't. 

I stood up and carefully placed all the dishes in the washer before going to my room. I sat on my bed and just stared at the blank wall in front of me. 

(SAFE TO READ)

I deserved it, I probably do. 

I mean he is right, I'm useless, I can't win even a simple school competition, I know I'm dumb. I'm used to his words, I'm used to everything that he says, that sometimes, I just don't listen to his words anymore, but it doesn't mean I'm hurt.

I'm a big disappointment in this family, It's like I don't even belong in my own family, that when my cousins and I share our achievements, I stay silent because all of them are constantly in the first place but I am there, not having a single number one, just always the second or the third placer. I don't know what to do anymore. 

I felt hot tears reach my cheeks again and tried to wipe them off, but the tears kept pouring out that I can't stop crying about everything that happened. And as I continue to cry, I found myself asleep with a heavy heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:
> 
> So, that's the first chapter. How are you enjoying it so far? If you like it, please continue to support this story!! This story would probably be about 15 chapters, so there's still a lot to happen, of course. 
> 
> Thank You So Much,
> 
> Raine


	3. WYH2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina woke up after crying to sleep, but when she goes to school another problem needs to be encountered, her school grades and how she will tell her father about it.

3rd Person POV

Mina woke up the next day with puffy eyes. Disoriented and with her head pounding, she made her way towards her bathroom to get ready for school. She looks through the mirror, giving herself a small smile and an encouragement she badly needed. 

Trying to cheer herself up, Mina used more time to get ready than she would usually use. It's a good thing her father was not there, He always leaves the house pretty early, which Mina was extremely thankful for, not wanting to see the disappointment in her father's eyes so early in the morning. 

"Mina, your father and I will fetch you later okay, It'll be good, we can celebrate your grades later." Her mother said as she was going out the door. 

Her grades. She completely forgot about those. Wondering what might happen later, her face paled. She nodded at her mother and went out through the door. 

\-------------------------------- 

Walking has been relaxing for Mina, especially when her father gets angry at her, which is quite a few times every month. The sounds that those swaying trees and its leaves are a good companion for an early walk to school. 

"Mina!" Someone called her from behind. 

"Oh, hi Hyunjin!" 

Hyunjin is also her friend, apart from Sejeong and Nayoung. They are also in the same class, he's part of their school's dance group, SKZ.

"Mind if I join you?" 

"No, of course not." She answered his question, and then we step in a comfortable silence. 

"I almost forgot, congratulations Mina!" Hyunjin said with a huge smile.

"Thank you, Hyunjin." She replied with a smile equal to his. 

They weren't that close, but it's easy to find a conversation with someone you're comfortable with. Mina almost forgot the problem she's about to face.

When they both arrive at their classroom, Mina's classmates surrounded her like they are bees and she's the only flower in the garden. A variety of congratulations and her replies of thank you can be the only thing heard in that moment. 

They started their class when their teacher arrived after a few minutes. She tried to listen, but every time she focuses on her teacher, her mind drifts to what might happen later. 

"Hey!" Mina snapped out of her thoughts when Sejeong called her. 

"Huh? Oh, Is Miss Kim making us do something?" Mina asked. 

"Aren't you listening? Miss Kim will be out until the last subject because they have to prepare our grades for later." 

"Ahhh, I was distracted, I didn't hear." 

"Are you thinking about your grades?" Nayoung asked.

Mina's grades were never her problem, it was her dad. Her dad and his expectations are her problem that she tries and tries to escape by doing exactly what he wants, but it's never enough, and she could never escape. 

"Yeah, I guess." 

Nayoung and Sejeong both sat beside her, filling in the seats that belong to her seatmate who went to their group of friends. 

"Your grades are fine Mina, I'm sure of that." Nayoung said while putting a hand on Mina's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. 

"Nayoung's right, your grades are everything to be proud of, and besides, you've worked hard for it, that alone is something to be proud of." 

Mina's heart swelled at Sejeong's words. Still a bit of an emotional wreck, she tried very hard not to cry in front of them. 

"Thank you guys, but you should tell that to my father." They all laughed at Mina's statement but they all know it's a sensitive subject that they ignored it and just went to continue their chat. 

Time passed and their Homeroom teacher is already back from their meeting, meaning, it's time for them to know their grades. Mina was silently praying that her grades stayed as they are or raised higher. Miss Kim started calling each of them in her class. 

Mina was nervous, that she can't deny. Breathing in and out 8 times helped her relieved her nervousness. She glanced at Mark, who was a few chairs away from her who looks nervous as well. 

'Maybe that's why he's not his cocky self today, He's just nervous as I am.' Mina thought. 

"Kang Mina! Congratulations, you're top 2 in our batch! Give her a hand." Miss Kim announced. 

Mina stood up from her seat with a wide smile, she passed Mark on the way to the front who gave her a small smile which she acknowledged. In times like this, maybe they can find peace in each other. 

"Congratulations Mina, keep up the good work. " Miss Kim said as Mina reached her, taking her report card from her. 

"Thank you!" 

Mina excitedly went to her seat, but as she immediately took a look at her report card her smile immediately faltered. Passing by her classmates, she put a fake smile to hide her disappointment, and thanked her classmates that gave their greetings for her. 

Mina sat on her chair, looking at her card with a small smile and a sad heart. Her grades fell in 3 subjects, which is bad, especially for her father. She was proud of herself for having such good grades despite all the pressure from her father and the projects that were given at the same time. She was happy, but her father probably won't be.

She went to her two best friends, still dejected but trying not to show any of it. 

"Congratulations Guys! We did it! We survived this sem." Mina said. 

"Congrats to us!! One more semester left." Sejeong said while Nayoung can only smile and hug her two best friends. 

"Are you okay Nayoung?' Mina asked. 

"Yeah, I am just so happy with how my grades turned out," Nayoung said with the biggest smile on her face. 

Mina was proud of her too, all the hard work she did finally paid off, same with Sejeong. She will always be proud of her two girls. 

Mina was walking down the corridor when she felt a presence beside her. It was Mark. She was hoping that whatever he has to say will be something good. 

"Mina! Congratulations on being second again, How does it-" 

Mina didn't let Mark finish, because one, she doesn't feel like hearing Mark's bragging and two, she already knows what he has to say. She rolled her eyes and faced him. 

"Whatever you have to say, I don't care. You can brag by being number 1 anytime that you want but not today and not to me. Please, I'm tired of your repetitive insults as if it's any better than the last time you say it. So yeah, congratulations on being number 1, Mark, but apparently you're number 1 in being a jerk as well." 

And she left him there again, dumbfounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:
> 
> This is the second chapter of Win Your Heart. How did you like it? I feel there's something lacking in my writing but I hope you bear with me, I'll try to make every chapter worth reading. 
> 
> Don't worry, we'll get more Mark and Mina action soon.
> 
> Thank You So Much,
> 
> Raine


	4. WYH3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina faces her father's insults about her grades, crying her heart out in the library, Mark finds her there.

3rd Person POV 

Mina walks slowly, savoring each step, because as her feet drag her forward, she's about to see her impending doom. 

It might sound so dramatic, but no one knew her father more than her. How his eyes throws daggers at her, and how his mouth spits fire every time he shouts. 

She shuddered in fear by just thinking about it. Soon enough, she was at the parking lot, eyes roaming around the area trying to find her mother. She found them after her mother called her. 

"Mom, Father, hi." Mina said as she approached them. Her mom, breaking the silence asked how her day went and Mina answered. 

"Enough of this nonsense, time is running short, Mina show me your grades." Her father said, his face showing how irritated he is. 

Mina sighed, but her mother intervened. 

"We could always do that inside the car honey." 

Mina was thankful for her mom's interruption, but she knew better, her father won't be swayed by that. 

"Just show me your card Mina, I rather do it now, than later." 

And for the second time this week, she was left no choice but to face the wrath of her father. 

She handed her report card slowly, but her father knew what she was doing and grabbed it. His eyes scanned over the white card, disappointment becomes evident in his eyes. Her mother was the first one to speak up. 

"Wow, Mina you did a great job!! I'm so proud of you." Mina's eyes shot an appreciative look, her mouth shut because she knew her father has a different view. 

( TW // Verbal Abuse ; If this topic is triggering for you, please skip for the next safe part. Thank you so much!)

Her father gave a condescending laugh, "You think that's something to be proud of? That's nothing." 

The confidence Mina tried to build earlier, crumbled instantly. 

"You just love to disappoint me, do you? How many times do I have to tell you that these are nothing, they're useless, they're embarrassing. You're proud of this? This disappointment you call your grades? Did I lack something? Didn't I give you all that you needed?" He threw the paper at her direction, Mina flinched. 

He pointed his finger in her direction, "Or maybe you are the problem? You think you're already high and mighty don't you? You're a disappointment in this family, these grades are not what a Kang has. Stop distracting yourself, and focus Kang Mina. Why are you even my daughter?" 

Then he turned around and got inside the car immediately, slamming the door, leaving Mina and her mom outside. 

(SAFE TO READ!!)

"I- Mina..." Her mother can't utter a word, she won't be able to because her father called for her to get inside immediately, leaving Mina at the parking lot alone. 

Her mother is the strongest woman Mina knows, but sometimes she wishes her mother is stronger enough to protect her from her father, to side with her. 

She tried to hold her tears in, really, she did. Hearing footsteps and laughter behind her she suddenly felt exposed. She sprints towards the library, once reaching, finally walked towards the last aisle at the very back away from people. 

Finally feeling alone, she broke down, tears leaving her eyes just like water flowing from an open faucet. 

Mina doesn't understand why his father acts like that, She knows he wasn't like that before but something changed and she's the one who suffered. 

Her sobs grew louder, but toned it down just in case someone hears her. She started sobbing quietly, questions about her importance and worthiness filled her mind. 

Is she really that worthless? 

' Why do I have a daughter like you' her mind remembered the last sentence he father said. 

Is she that disappointing that her father started to question her worthiness of being his daughter? 

She knew better, Mina knows she knew herself better, she also knows her importance better. But why can't she see that now? Has her father's words finally brought down the wall she made for herself? 

Mina just wants her father to proud of her, to be happy that she's his daughter, to give her a compliment she desperately wants to her. She just wants to feel loved, especially from her father she just wants to make proud. 

She continues to sob quietly with the pain in her heart, heavier than how she felt it before. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mark stood there, dumbfounded as he tries to digest Mina's words. 

'Congratulations Mark, but apparently you're number 1 in being a jerk as well." 

Her words keep repeating inside his head, mocking him. Is he really a jerk? He frowned. 

"Okay, maybe I was a jerk." Mark whispered to no one. 

Maybe he should apologize? Tone it down for a while? Suggestions flooding his mind, he might be smart but he wasn't girl smart or whatever that is called. All he could blame right now is himself and how he acted to Mina, several times. 

"Mark! " Donghyuck called him from behind. 

Donghyuck or Haechan (what he would like to call himself) is one of his closest friends, one that he could trust and just have a laugh with. 

"Hey Hyuck." 

"Where are you going?" 

"The library." Mark said, knowing how he would act.

Donghyuck made a face, "Why? You're still studying?? Let's celebrate!!" 

Mark chuckled, "I just have to get something, then we'll celebrate, tell the others too." 

Haechan clapped Mark's back, "that's what I'm talking about, let's meet up in front of the library." 

Mark nodded, heading straight towards the library, taking all the time he could get. 

He greeted the librarian and placed his backpack on one of the tables. He started roaming the shelves, going into one particular section that was about aeronautics. Finally finding what he wanted, he grabbed a book and started heading towards his bag. 

"Ah, I forgot." He spun on his heel, heading towards the medical section, looking for a book about Neurology. He grabbed three books he found and made his way back again to his bag when he heard a sob. 

Mark was scared at first, his school is quite old, of course, horror stories that claimed to be taken place at the library are prevalent and he certainly heard some of them before. 

Curiosity getting the best of him, he walked towards the further side of the library, the sobs and sniffs getting louder as he continued. 

And then he saw her, Kang Mina sitting between two shelves, leaning on the wall, knees hugged to her chest, crying her eyes out. 

Mark was stuck in his position, he was hiding behind the shelves where she can't see him, but he can see her. His first choice was to go back and not disturb her because she looks like she wants to be alone but he certainly can't leave her alone there. 

They fight a lot, competition getting the best of them, but he wasn't heartless. 

Deciding to talk to her, he walked up to her. Mina raised her head, feeling someone is in front of her. 

"Why are you crying Mina?" He asked. 

"None of your concern", Mina buried her head again, her tone icy after knowing it was Mark she's talking to. 

He grimaced at her response. He should have left it there, leave her to be but no, he couldn't keep his mouth shut. 

"Mina, if you're crying because of your grades, then you shouldn't, receiving a low grade isn't the end of the world, why is it something to cry about, there are more people who have a lot of problems, you know everything is not a competition." 

Mina was shocked at what she heard, making her blood boil she stood up facing Mark and slapped him. His books dropping as the impact of her palm reached his face. 

"What do you know about my problem? Do you think this is still about the competition, is that all that you can think of? Newsflash, this isn't about you nor about my grades, but you don't have to know that because it's none of your concern. Now stop meddling into my business and act like you care because we know you don't." Mina shouted at him, tears still flowing, her face red and eyes full of pain.

Mina left Mark standing in the middle of the shelves, hand in his face, the part where she slapped him still stings like a bee. 

Why did he have to do that? 

oh, he fucked up now, he shouldn't have done that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:
> 
> Yey! We got to see more of Mark's point of view this chapter. Are you guys enjoying it? Feel free to comment your reactions, I would love to hear them. Don't worry, we'll see them work together soon.
> 
> Thank You So Much,
> 
> Raine


	5. WYH4

3rd Person POV

'What have I done?' Mark thought again and again as he fully comprehends what he did to Mina. It's been days but he couldn't forget about it.

Well, after what happened in the library, Mark ran after Mina in hopes to apologize but what was stop by the librarian, apparently he had taken the books outside while rushing to reach her.

He sighed in frustration, He tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for the librarian to finish checking out the book. He ran towards the door but was stopped by his friends who were right there by the door.

"Mark, why are you running?" Johnny asked.

"Have you seen Mina?" Mark hurriedly said, he wants to apologize.

"She was running when I passed her, she's probably gone now," Doyoung answered for him.

Mark's face fell. Well that's it, he truly fucked up.

Guilt ate him all week. Every time he tries to apologize to her, she ignores him. After the 5th try, he gave up.

'I guess I'll just wait until she finally notices me again.'

Mark slid down his chair, trying to focus on today's lessons even if it's boring enough that he could sleep.

He wanted to groan out of frustration. How did Kang Mina, his so-called rival, ended up being the main thing he's thinking about this week. Guilt can do many wonders to the mind. A knock on their door snapped Mark's attention back.

"Good Morning Miss Kim, Mark Lee and Kang Mina are called to the principal's office right now."

All eyes were on Mina and him. He started fidgeting with his hands, nervousness filling him as he thinks what might be the problem.

"Mark, Mina, you're excused"

Both of them stood up from their seats and headed out the door. Mina walked faster than Mark, making her a few steps ahead. Mark doubled his pace just to catch up on her but to his dismay, she doubled hers as well, making it hard to reach her.

Mark sighed.

"I'll try one last time later, then I'll let it go," Mark whispered to himself, entering the principal's office.

"Good Morning Mr. Park" they greeted the man sitting behind the desk.

Mr. Park Chanyeol is their principal, he was young and everyone can see that due to his good looks but even though he's young, he proved himself to be a competent principal.

"Good Morning to you both, please sit down." Mr. Park cleared his throat. The both of them sat on the chairs opposite Mr. Park

"Well, to start, I would like to congratulate the both of you, you won the quiz bee and you're the top students in your class, good job. I am proud of the both of you!" Mina gave a huge smile, the same smile, reflecting on Mark's face.

"Thank you sir!" Both of them said at the same time.

"The both of you are one of the brightest students in this school, that's why, with your teachers and other faculty members, we decided to join the both of you at the international Quiz Bee competition happening in Tokyo, Japan."

Mina's eyes widened. She can't believe what she's hearing right now. Her? In an international competition? Oh God, can she do it?

Mark's smile widened even more. This would be a great experience for him.

"Well, I could tell that both of you are shocked by the news. Don't worry, the competition is still in one month."

"One month?" Mina choked out. She started getting nervous, one month for a competition that big? Oh no.

"But I believe in the both of you, you two will be partnered up, and with you guys working together, I just believe we could win. You will have mentors as well, and I'll be one of them."

Mina smiled faltered slowly, working with Mark? That seems impossible, especially for her, how could she work with someone so insensitive and a jerk. And the fact that losing this competition can make her father really disappointed in her makes it harder to agree on.

Mark on the other hand is smiling hard, thinking this could be a good experience and he can gain a lot of knowledge he could use. His parents would want him to join here. And Maybe winning this could make his parents change their minds with his college program.

"So what do you say? We'll inform your parents about this after you agree."

"Yes Sir, I'll join!" Mark immediately said. Mr. Park smiled.

"Thank you, How about you Mina, would you join?"

Mina felt nervous under their stares, she's still doubting herself if she could do it. It might affect her current classes and she has to do everything to focus on her studies to bring her grades up again.

"I'm not sure sir, It could affect my current classes and I don't think I could...." Mina's voice became smaller and smaller just like her confidence.

"I assure you should not worry about your classes because the mentoring won't affect it, of course for doing this we'll have to exempt the both of you in doing some projects and test as well. Consider this your project, this will give you good marks, especially if you win, but of course no pressure just being able to reach that competition comes with great privileges as well."

Mina was still not sure, she already cleared one of her problems, but her confidence can't make her agree. Mina glanced at Mark who was smiling at her, then she glanced back at Mr. Park who smiled at her too.

"Mina, we need you there." Mr. Park said.

She closed her eyes and silently wished that she made the right choice. "Okay, I'll join."

Mark clapped his hands, clearly happy as well. Mr. Park grabbed two papers from his desk and gave it to the both of them.

"That is what the quiz Bee will be about, it's general knowledge focusing more on Math and Science and some logical puzzles as well. You'll be mentored every day except Fridays, we'll be using the classroom on the 5th floor which are available. If you ever want to study using that room, I'll gladly let you use it."

The two students stood up the same time Mr. Park did. He shook both of their hands, Mina saying thank you with a huge smile on her face, Mark the same as well.

They went out of the office with Mina in the lead again. She's doubling her footsteps as If afraid the other will catch up on her, treating it as a competition.

"Mina, wait!" Mark shouted, trying to reach her.

"Mina, I have something to say!"

Mina stopped dead on her tracks but didn't turn around.

"Whatever you have to say, keep it to yourself." And she continued to walk along the corridor leaving Mark alone with a friend on his face.

He released a sigh. Too much for wanting to apologize.

\-------------------------------------------------------

The next day came and finally it was time for their mentoring.

"You're going now Mina?" Nayoung asked.

"Yup, I don't want to be late."

"Goodluck!!" Nayoung and Sejeong hugged Mina and left together.

Mina went out the door, noticing that Mark is behind her, heading to the empty classroom that Mr. Park mentioned yesterday.

They went inside and found that the empty classroom has been modified to look like a small library. Shelves filled with books lined the walls. A desk fit for four persons is in the middle of the room and a whiteboard in front of it.

"Do you guys like the place?" Mr. Park said behind them. The two jumped in surprise.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alright" both of them said in unison.

"I like it, Mr. Park, isn't this supposed to be an extra classroom though?" Mark asked.

"It was, but we were planning on making the extra classrooms as a study area where students can study other than the library, since the library gets crowded sometimes."

"Just like a mini library," Mina said.

"Yes, that's right! But we'll also equip it with Audio and Visual materials."

"Wow..." Amazement danced in Mina's eyes, studying in this place would be very nice especially during exams.

"Since this is the first day of your mentoring, we'll take it easy for now. Why don't you guys make a list of your strengths and weaknesses in terms of topics and subject and we'll start from there?"

The two students nodded their heads and took a seat opposite of each other.

"I'll leave the both of you then, I'll just be attending the meeting, if I am not back you are free to leave at 6 pm."

Mina grabbed the things she needed, like her books and notebooks, started checking the quizzes they've done to see the weaknesses and strengths they got.

She scanned each book like a hawk waiting for its prey, listing everything she could come up with. She finished hers in 15 minutes, she immediately started reading her book, not wanting to waste any time.

Mark did the same thing, except the reading immediately. Mark glanced at Mina who was reading her notes already.

"She's fast" Mark said to himself.

After finishing his list, Mark gathered the courage to speak to the girl opposite him.

"Mina, don't you think it will be better if we review each other's weaknesses and strengths so we could help each other with it?" Mark hopes she would agree with him but instead she ignore him and said no.

He tried saying it again, convincing her that doing it would make their workload easier.

"No. I can do it alone, don't distract me anymore." Mina said, turning her head to his opposite side indicating that their conversation is over.

Mark buried his head in his hands, frustrations building up inside him. He grabbed his book and focused on it instead, if she's working alone, then he will too. This is much harder than he thought, he just hopes they can make it in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:
> 
> How did you like this chapter? Next chapter, maybe we'll see them working together for real? 
> 
> Just a little notice, Since my online school started 2 weeks ago, my updates would be slower, instead of a weekly update, I would just probably be updating every 2 weeks. I've already stocked up some chapters so updating won't be a problem, I am currently writing the 11th chapter, So the next update would probably be when I finished writing the 11th chapter. 
> 
> Thank you for supporting Win Your Heart and thank you for understanding. Stay tuned for the next chapter! 
> 
> Thank you always,
> 
> Raine


	6. WHY 5

3RD Person POV

He had enough. He can't take it anymore. If one more day passes and they don't make any progress, he's going to go crazy. She doesn't even see they're not making any progress!!

It's been 5 days since Mark and Mina started their mentoring but they had made no real progress since then. They've been reading their notes individually, answering quizzes given by their mentors, and having mock quiz bees as well, but Mark feels it isn't enough and so does Mr. Park.

"The both of you are doing great with reviewing and analyzing, but there's still something lacking from the both of you, and the books can't solve what's missing. You need to work together." Mark remembers Mr. Park saying that the day before and he agrees, completely.

He's trying everything to get through the walls Mina built but it's too strong. He knows how tired she is reading and reading the same thing again and again, and he is too. He needs to do something, they need to talk.

Mark stares at the girl in front of him, thinking of a way to approach her that won't make her push him away, again. He sighed.

"Let's do this." He cheered himself on.

"Mina, can we talk?"

Mina continued reading the textbook she holds, not paying him any attention.

"Mina, just for a minute, hear me out." He was getting annoyed, but calmed down.

"Mark, I'm reading, talk to me later."

"Mina, we really need to talk."

She finally faced him, "I already told you, later is it really that impor-"

Mina got cut off when Mark spoke, "I'm sorry."

Mina was speechless and confused.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted before and all the things I said that offended you, I know it's hard to accept after a lot of time, but we need to work together, we haven't done any progress, so can we please just settle all our differences and pride aside even if it's just for this month, and you know after this we'll get back to how we are."

Mina frowned, that was totally not the apology she expected. Though Mark is right, they need to work together.

She sighed, "Okay, I'll work with you from now on."

Mark smiled, "thank you so much."

"So, what are we supposed to do now?"

"How about we talk about our strengths and weaknesses, in that way we could help each other when one lacks in that area."

Mina nodded. It was so strange being this nice to Mark, for years of being classmates there was always animosity.

Mina took out the list she made days ago and gave it to Mark who gave his, in return.

"Huh," Mark said.

Mina turned her head at him, eyebrows raising, "What is it?"

"You suck in science? But Mrs. Jung always calls you in class for recitation?"

"I don't totally suck at it, it's just I'm not good at it, and it's not my fault Mrs. Jung loves me," Mina said.

Mark rolled his eyes, "tough luck for me then."

Mina for the first time felt a laugh forming in her. She coughed to hide it, focusing on the list she holds.

Mina knows some of them already, due to the years together as classmates, but she didn't know he'll be weak in terms of Math.

She smiled, even the highest persons have something they're weak at.

"I guess I'll be in charge of Math then?" She asked Mark who just gave her a toothy grin.

\----------------------------

The next days was a breeze for them, they did great with all the test the mentors gave them.

Now, they were taking a break, Mark offered to buy for both of them. He just returned and was shocked by the scene in front of him.

Mina was sleeping, her head laid on her arms, eyes peacefully shut.

He smirked, the reason Mark bought the food is that Mina wanted to study more.

"Caught you." He whispered.

Setting down the bag of food on the table, he stood next to Mina and gently wake her up.

"Mina, wake up."

Her eyes fluttered open, to see Mark laughing at her. She threw a pen at him.

"Hey!", He laughed more.

"Shut up."

He gave her the food he bought and started laughing again.

"Stop laughing, it's not funny."

"I'm sorry, it's new to me, seeing you slacking off."

"I'm not slacking off!" Mina shouted.

"The drool says otherwise," Mark said laughing hard.

Mina's hand went to her face, wiping whatever he was saying. She stood up to smack him on his shoulder.

"I hate you so much."

"I know." He said with a huge grin on his face that made her want to smack him more, so she did.

"Hey!"

She just turned and went back to what she's reading before while eating her food.

The two were silent, reading what they had to read, only talking to ask the other questions about their lessons, and finally, Mark's watch beeped, indicating it was already 6 o clock.

"Hey Mina, it's 6 already," Mark said packing up his things.

"Oh, I'll just finish this chapter first, you can leave now."

"Nah, I'll wait for you, let's go home together."

Mina stared at him confused, this is the first time he offered to go home together even though they made up days ago.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded, "yeah, and I'll remind you the time as well, if you get caught up with what you are reading and try to read one more."

She rolled her eyes, "okay, okay, I'm almost done."

Mark sat there, waiting for her to finish. He set his eyes on what she's reading, and slowly roam her face.

It was the first time he notices she has long lashes.

'wait? What?'

Mark snapped up from his thoughts, and stood up fast enough he was sure he was getting dizzy.

"Aren't you done yet?" He asked, turning away from her so she couldn't see his face that he's sure is turning red.

"I am, let me just pack my bags."

"Faster then." Mina's brows furrowed together.

'What's up with him? I already told him to go home of he likes.' she thought.

"Why are you rushing me now, I told you, you can go home of you want too." Mina grabbed her bags and stood beside him.

"Well you're done now, let's go." He said, walking fast enough to take the lead but not completely leave her behind.

"He's crazy," Mina said as she rolled her eyes and followed him out of school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:
> 
> Thank you for reading this chapter, so the both of them are getting close, ooh, what would happen next? If you like this story please continue to support it and keep on supporting Mark and Mina! 
> 
> Forever grateful,
> 
> Raine


	7. WYH 6

3RD PERSON POV

"We're done for the day, I'll see you tomorrow then, will the both of you stay here?" Mrs. Kim asked.

Both of them nodded and said their thank you's to their mentor.

"I'm tired!" Mark said, stretching his arms above his head and gave a big yawn.

"Go home then, why did you say yes?" Mina asked

"Well, technically, I nodded yes..." Mina rolled her eyes at him.

"And, I can't let you out-review me, you review too much, it's making me feel guilty."

"Maybe you should feel guilty, you slack too much," Mina said teasingly, Mark faked his offense at her words.

Mark smirked, "well, you work too much for your own good, aren't you tired? I mean, you work twice as hard, but the results you get aren't even what you wanted."

Mina frowned; his words were right, but they hurt like hell. "Sorry then, I just wanted us to win, that's why I review too much. Yes, I get what I don't want, but that doesn't mean I get to stop while you slack too much that I don't think your goal is to win, you think you're so great that you can win it without working hard."

"So you think I'm a boastful jerk, right? Are you implying I don't want us to win? I'm just saying that- " Mark stopped talking.

"That what?"

"Nothing, I'll just go out."

Mina said nothing; she returned to what she's reading, flipping the page furiously, almost ripping the page off.

Mark went out of the room and released a sigh, and maybe he was too tired than he initially thought.

He didn't expect that their teasing will be blown out of proportion; he thought about his words again and sighed.

'that wasn't teasing, was it?'

He hung his head low, "Stupid Mark, you were supposed to get along, not fight with her again." He walked away from their room.

Mina, on the other hand, was still furiously flipping her book, which caused a small year on one of its pages.

She sighed and rested her head into her hands.

She didn't mean to be offended or to offend him, his words were right, but it hurts to hear it from someone else.

'Will this be one of my failures too?'

She certainly doesn't want that, especially since her father knows about it and expects great results from her.

Mina was staring at the window when a bottle blocks the view. She followed the hand that held the bottle in front of her and saw Mark holding it with a sheepish smile.

"For you." He said.

She took it, hesitantly, "Can I sit here?" He asked. She nodded, still silent.

They drank in silence, just the sound of the fan, and their breathing can be heard.

Mark sighed and turned to her, "I'm sorry for everything I said. It was uncalled for and offensive."

Mina looked at him and chuckled, "You're forgiven. What you said was true anyway, I needed that."

"But still..."

"It's okay," Mina said with finality making Mark shut up instantly.

He reached his hands to her, "We're good again?"

"We're good." She took his hands and shook it, giving him a smile she never gave him before.

\---------------------

The next days went smoothly, again, having them both make-up and all.

"Mark, can you lend me a sharpener?" Mina asked Mark, her eyes still locked on the text she was reading.

"Here."

"Mina, do you have another red pen?" Mark asked this time, Mina handing it to him quickly, not wanting to be distracted.

That's how they been for the last few days, making reviewers, writing, reading, and just being in sync with each other.

Mark and Mina were amazed at how in tune they are with each other, with only a week and a half working together. They even share things now, with their desk filled with materials they both have, you aren't even sure about who owns them anymore, that's why sometimes they just leave them there only getting things they needed.

Maybe that's also why Mark wrote his homework with a pink glittery pen he absentmindedly reached, and Mina drew her project with a charcoal pencil she doesn't usually use

"Mark, do you have a correction tape?" She asked again.

Mark said nothing and just slid the item with his hands in front of her. Mina, who was occupied with her book, reached for the correction tape but felt something cold instead.

Her eyes went wide, turning his attention to her hands and what she accidentally touched.

It was Mark's hand.

Mark, who was also occupied with reading, snapped his eyes to Mina who's hand is lightly resting on top of his.

Their eyes met for a moment before they both retract their hands and turn to any direction except the one directly to the other, both of them blushing red.

"Thank you," Mina said, faking a cough after.

\---------------------------------------

It was a beautiful afternoon, the birds are singing, the sun is shining, and the children are laughing, and so are they.

Who? Those two teenagers who are laughing their ass of science puns.

"Another one, What do you call an acid with an attitude?" Mark asked, trying to hold his laugh in.

"What?" Mina was trying to hold her laugh as well, preparing herself for another one.

"An A-mean-no Acid," Mark said, making them both laugh loudly, holding their bellies, which were hurting from laughing so much.

"Your turn."

Mina thought for a while, "Wait, I have to make one because all the good science jokes argon."

Mark stared at her, "Huh?"

Mina rolled her eyes, "Don't you get it, Ar...Gon..."

He was still confused. He tilts his head to the side, trying to understand what it is.

"The element! Argon!"

Mark's eyes went huge with realization and laughed so hard, finally getting the joke.

Mina just stared at him, wondering if the joke was terrible that he didn't get it, but he's laughing so hard that he makes her want to laugh too, but she just smiled and admired him, soon he will see her staring at her, and she would blush, looking away.

\--------------

It was finally 6 pm, the skies are orange and pink, turning dark and blue. Mark and Mina are both packing up so they can go home.

"Done?" Mark asked her.

"Yep, Let's go."

They both went out the door, Mina locking it. They said goodbye to the guard and started walking the path home.

They walked side by side, arms brushing each other, yes they were that close, but neither of them minded, but instead they enjoyed it.

"The sky is pretty, don't you think?" Mina said.

The sky was indeed pretty, That was Mark thought. The moon is there waiting for it to be dark enough so he could shine, but looking at her right now, basking in the orangey light the sun is giving her, she was more beautiful.

Mark's eyes widen as he realizes what he just thought about. Suddenly, he felt how close they are.

'How did we get this close?'

Mark answered a quick yes to Mina and moved to the side a bit to give more distance in between them.

He sighed in relief. His heart was beating faster, and he doesn't know why.

While walking, Mina felt thirsty. She roamed her eyes, looking for a store nearby. Mark was distracted, and Mina can see that, so she sneak past him to buy from the store near her right. Mark was still walking, probably unaware she was gone but was strolling comfortably, so she'll be able to catch up.

"Thank you!" She said to the cashier after she paid. She ran to reach him, which is not a far distance.

"Here," Mina said, startling Mark.

"Where did you get that?"

"I bought it there." She pointed to the store she was at. Mark was confused. How did he not see her?

"You were distracted, weren't you?" Mina asked him, laughing, almost teasing him.

"Yeah, I guess so, but why did you buy this?"

She shrugged, "I was thirsty, but it can also be a gift."

"A gift?"

"To thank you I guess, you put up with me for three weeks now, I didn't actually think that our agreement to work together would last this long..."

Mark chuckled, "me too. Thanks."

They walked together in silence, enjoying their drinks together, laughing only at what they thought would be funny to look at.

"Ah, I'll go this way, I'll see you tomorrow then," Mina said, turning the other way to her house.

"Yeah, stay safe. See you tomorrow."

Mina walked already, Mark staying in his place watching her for a little while just to check on her before he goes.

She turned back, looking at him. He was confused, did she forget something?

"Mark!" Mina called.

She was smiling. The sun that was there before was replaced with the shining moon. But she was still glowing, the moonlight and the streetlights illuminating her face. She looks divine to him.

"Goodnight!" She shouted, from the street across, waving to him. Then she turned back again, heading towards her place.

He was stuck at his place, remembering what made him distracted in the first place, it was her and her smile, her and her beauty.

"Ugh, what's happening to me?" He whispered, but then he smiled.

"I must be crazy, yes, that's probably what it is. It's probably the stress, yes." And he started walking home convincing himself that he did not just think that Mina is beautiful and that maybe he's starting to like her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:
> 
> Science jokes ey, what did you guys think? And YEY! We got relationship progress between them, will Mark continue to deny it? We don't know yet, anyways, Thank you for reading this story. Please continue to read it and continue to support our Mark and Mina.
> 
> Forever Grateful,
> 
> Raine.


	8. WYH 7

3rd Person POV

"Are we done?" Mark asked Mina who was shuffling her books.

"Yes, we're done."

"Great." They both headed to the door, locking it, and started walking the long corridor of their building.

"I think I'm drained, these few weeks have been tiring. My muscles hurt a lot." Mark said, stretching his shoulders to prove his point.

Mina snorted, "I agree, especially this week, I think I need a break, if only I could go the beach, that would be nice."

She smiled as she remembers the sea in her mind, the sand, the water, and just everything in it.

"Why don't we?" Mark said

"Huh?"

"Let's go to the beach tomorrow."

Mina stopped dead on her tracks. He has a huge smile plastered on his face that makes him look like he's lying. He can't be sure about it, can he?

"You must be kidding me."

"I'm not, let's go to the beach tomorrow, you and Me. "

"We can't," Mina said.

Mark's eyebrows furrowed together, "Why not."

"I have to study!", His eyebrows raised at her.

"You told me yourself that you don't study on Saturdays because that's your only rest."

"Can't I change? And I'm s-sure my mom won't l-let me go."

"Then I'll ask her!", Mina's eyes widen.

"What?"

Mark's smile was wide, "Come on, let's go! Lead the way!"

Mina was frustrated, "I seriously can't with him, I just can't." She whispered.

She walked ahead of him, Mark following her happy that he annoyed her. But Mina smiled secretly, she was annoyed yes, but it doesn't mean that she doesn't like it.

They reached her house faster than they expected, the sun was still there, slowly going down as night approaches. They left school earlier too.

"This is your house?" Mark asked.

Mark observed the house, it was beautiful. It's modern and has 3 floors, it looks homey.

"Yeah."

"It's beautiful."

"Thank you," Mina smiled at him, making his heart skip a beat.

"Let's go Inside." Mark was surprised at what she said.

Her eyebrows were raised, " I thought you wanted to ask my mom, She's inside."

Mark suddenly felt clammy and nervous. He's meeting Mina's mom. He shouldn't feel nervous, no, but he is and his fingers are starting to shake.

At least I didn't suggest her dad...

Mina went inside, Mark followed her. He sat on the sofa while she looks for her Mom.

He looked around the room. They were framed paintings that matched the white wall. There was also a tv set in front of him, making the room sleeker, even their furniture screams modern home. His eyes trailed the framed photos and found Mina's baby photo.

He smiled, she looks so young in the picture. Her toothy smile, wide and energetic. He wishes Mina would smile like that more.

Mina emerged from the Kitchen with her Mother right behind her. He stood up immediately and bowed as a sign of respect.

"Oh we have a visitor, why didn't you tell me sooner."

"Good evening Mrs. Kang, I'm Mark Lee, Mina's..."

He paused, he was supposed to say Friends but are they? Are they Friends?

"I'm Mina's partner for the quiz bee." He smiled, offering his hand for a handshake.

Mina rolled her eyes at Mark's word choice, "We're friends mom."

"Oh what a handsome and polite boy, call me auntie instead, I don't want that Mrs. Kang, it makes me feel old."

"Ah yes Mrs.Ka-, I mean auntie."

"See that's better. Would you like to drink something, how about dinner would you like to stay for dinner?"

Mark panicked, "Ah, No, it's okay auntie, I just have to ask you something. My mom is also expecting me home soon."

"Ask me something... what is it?" Her gaze landed on Mina then Mark then Mina again.

Mark rubbed his palms together, Why are you so Nervous Mark Lee, it's not like your asking her daughter to go on a date?

"Can I take Mina to the beach tomorrow?"

"Like a date?" Mrs.Kang asked.

Mina started to cough almost spitting the water she's drinking.

"Mom!" Mrs.Kang's eyebrows just raised at her daughter.

"Ah no, like a hangout, we're just friends," Mark said almost stuttering.

"Oh, why yes, you can. You don't have to ask me about that Mark, just ask her that's enough, Mina knows that too."

Mark's eyes widen and took a peek at Mina, she was looking everywhere except him.

"Ah, Mina told me earlier that you maybe you wouldn't let her go, That's why I insisted to ask you, myself."

"She did?" Mrs. Kang eyed her daughter and smiled.

"Well, it's okay for me, I'm sure she wants to go too. Just come back here when you need permission to date Mina, I'll give you my blessing. My daughter could have someone handsome like you." She said while laughing going to the kitchen again.

Mark blushed while Mina whined, "Mom!"

She grabbed his arm, which startled him. "Come on let's get you home."

He waved goodbye to Mrs.Kang, "Bye auntie!!"

They stopped at her gate, "Your Mom's nice, she's fun too."

Mina rolled her eyes, "I guess you enjoyed it.",

"Well she called me handsome, that's a big plus," Mark said laughing.

Mina scowled, "Okay, I'll stop."

"So yeah, goodbye?" Mina said with a small smile.

"Yeah, I'll pick you up tomorrow at 11, is that good?"

"That's great."

Mina opened the gate and Mark stepped out, ready to leave when he turned again to her.

"See you." Mark smiled warmly at her.

Mina did too, "See you."

And as Mark walked away, Mina closed the gate and leaned on it with her hand on her heart.

"Why can't you stop beating fast, It's just Mark." She went inside trying to calm herself.

While not too far from her, the boy in question is also having the same problem as her.

\---------------

Mark and Mina are supposed to meet at 11, right now it was 9 am, 2 hours before their meeting and Mina is laying on her bed, not knowing what to wear.

It was obvious what she's supposed to wear, it's the beach! But the weather's cold, and they won't swim, and she wants to look good in front of Mark and wait-

'look good? When did I want to look good in front of him?'

Mina groaned, finally deciding on what she's wearing, she stood up, grabbed her clothes, and went to change.

She was wearing a white blouse with a ribbon in front, paired with her plaid wool skirt and long beige trench coat. She looks cute. Her fingers threaded her hair and decided to just let her hair down.

"Mina! Mark's already here!" Her mom shouted.

She grabbed her bag and dashed towards the door, waving goodbye to her mom as she headed towards the door.

"Woah, calm down," Mark said chuckling at her while Mina blushed.

"Are you ready?" Mina nodded

"How are we supposed to get there?"

"By this..." Mark pointed back and Mina's sure that a drool went out her mouth with how wide her jaw dropped.

"You drive?" She asked, very surprised.

"Yes, I do, surprised?"

"A little," Mina giggled. Mark opened the door to the passenger seat letting Mina enter first.

Mina smiled, "Thank you."

Mina's eyes roamed around the car, it looks so sleek and manly and she can't believe that it's his.

Mina reached for the seatbelt beside her but it wouldn't budge, "What's wrong with these?" She whispered to herself.

Suddenly she felt a presence close to her, she slowly turned her head and blushed.

Mark was inches away from her, reaching for her seatbelt. She was in shock and couldn't move, all she could do was to stare at him.

were his eyelashes that long?

"There you go." Mina snapped out of her thoughts.

"T-thank y-you," she said as she looks outside trying to hide the pink on her cheeks.

Mark chuckled, seeing her flustered.

'she looks cute' he thought.

After a while, Mina's eyes roamed from the road they're taking to the one driving the car.

He was wearing a black sweater, paired with black jeans and his brown long coat. He looks dashing especially with that focused look reflecting from his eyes.

"Are you done staring?" Mark asked with a smirk forming on his face.

Mina faced front and scowled, "I- I wasn't staring. I was just looking at the buildings by your side." Mina said quickly, trying to convince him and herself.

"Hmmm okay."

\------------------

"We're here," Mark said but received no answer.

"She's still sleeping..."

He turned to his side to see Mina, face leaning on her arms which were resting beside the car door. She looks peaceful even though sleeping in the car can be uncomfortable.

She must be tired, or maybe she was just bored. Mark lightly shook her, trying to get her awake.

"Mina, we're here," slowly, Mina's eyes fluttered open straightening up.

"Hmmm, what?"

"We're here, sleepyhead" She shot up from her seat and fixed herself.

"let's go?" She nodded and they both got out of the car.

"Let's eat lunch first, I'm starving," Mark said, rubbing his tummy, emphasizing his point.

"Where should we eat?"

Mark's observe the surrounding, looking for a store he would like when his eyes brighten up.

"That one!"

"Samgyupsal?"

Mark grinned at her, "Yeah, I haven't eaten that since who knows when, but we could at another place if you like?"

"No! I'm okay with it, I've been craving it too. Let's go?"

"Yeah," Mark grabbed her hands making Mina's heart beat fast.

"Table for two please."

"This way sir, ma'am." They were both taken to a window seat overlooking the sea, they sat against each other. Mina eyed all the items in the table, the grill, the utensils, and the small bowl. She honestly missed eating samgyupsal as well, her last time was a year ago.

"Here is your menu," The waitress gave them a plastic card that holds their menu.

They both choose what they would like to eat, trying to get the ones they missed eating.

"Is that all?" They nodded.

"Please wait for a while," and then she left.

"What are we gonna do after this?" Mark asked.

what should we do? Mina thought.

"Let's just walk along the beach, look at stores, or just rest, we are here to hang-out after all."

"Hmm, that's nice."

They both sat in silence, just observing the beach, speaking only when they want to say something, laughing at what they thought was funny.

"Here is your order, we hope that you guys enjoy your date, the both of you look like a lovely couple." The waitress said.

Mina's eyes widen, she must have mistaken them as a couple.

"We're no-" before Mina could correct her, Mark thanked her, and then she left.

"Come on let's eat," Mark said, already starting the grill, putting the meat in it.

"Did you hear what she said?"

"Who?"

"The waitress."

"What did she say?" Mark was not looking at her, but his eyebrows furrowed together probably curious.

"She said we look like a lovely couple..."

"Did she? Hmmm, do we look like a couple?"

"I don't know, I think not."

"Of course not, I look too handsome for you," Mark said laughing at her face.

Mina grabbed the nearest thing beside her which is the scissors use to cut the meat.

"Woah, calm down." Mark was still laughing, while Mina looks scary.

Mina put down the scissors and started to sulk. She grabbed a slice of meat on the grill and hurriedly ate it. Mark was still laughing, there are a lot of changes since they become friends, but one thing stays the same, it's his joy in teasing Mina.

she looks cute annoyed, Mark thought

Mina stared at Mark laughing as he eats and started laughing too. They were both laughing loudly, but neither was aware of the people looking at them, some annoyed, and some with fondness.

"Ah, young love," they whispered.

\-------------------------

"Ahh, I'm so full, that was the best meal I ate in weeks," Mark said as he stretched, Mina only laughed at him.

"Are we going onshore now?" He asked.

"Not yet, the sunlight's still strong, let's wait till late afternoon..."

"You're right, the sunlight by this hour could give us skin cancer due to its intensity."

Mina stared at him, her mouth agape. "I know that. Don't get all sciencey with me, Mr. I Love Science, That's what I want to forget right now."

"Okay, okay Ms. I love Math" Mark grinned.

Mina rolled her eyes and started walking towards the mini-stores and booths near the shore.

"Let's go there!"

Mina walked towards a shop that sells toys and other knickknacks

"Come here!" Mark ran towards her as she called him.

"Try these," She grabbed a bunny hat from one of the shelves and put it on his head while she got a tiger one.

"What, no..." Mark tried to take it off but she put it on his head again and started pressing the button on his hat making the ears move.

"It's cute, look, you look like a little bunny."

"I don't look like a-" He was trying to resist once again but when Mina giggled, he stopped.

She looks cute giggling like that, he thought.

She was giggling so much, he looks so silly that she can't help to laugh. Mark grabbed the buttons of her hat and giggled as her bunny hat ears moved that make her look cuter.

Both of them were laughing when their eyes met and just stared at each other for a few seconds before breaking the moment, turning away from each other.

When the sun started to decrease its intensity they started walking on the shore, their shoes off their feet, toes digging into the warm sand.

"This is the life..." Mark sighed.

"I wish I could do this every day..." Mina breathed out.

The sun was shining on her, it's not too bright now that's it's afternoon and the sun is almost setting, Mina rushed to the edge of the water, where the waves flow and break.

"It's cold!" Mina said after getting her feet splashed.

Mark looked at her and the waves, he smirked.

"Hey!" Mina shouted. Mark just splashed some water on her, "That's how you play huh? You're on."

Seeing the mischievous gleam in Mina's eyes, Mark made a run for it. He ran away from her who was splashing him water just like he did.

People were starting to stare at them, but they don't care even if they were shouting so loud nor they were playing in the water when it's February and it's cold.

"Ah let's sit, I'm tired," Mina said, plopping on the sand.

The sun was starting to set, slowly going lower and lower into the horizon, the sky pink with a hint of orange, Mina sighed.

She would pay a lot just to see this view every day. She imagined this before, staring at the sunset, sitting on the sand together with the one she loves.

She looks at the boy beside her who was staring at the ocean, she smiled inwardly, maybe someday it will come true.

Mark felt Mina look at him but didn't dare to look at her back when she turned away it was his turn to look at her and just take her in.

She looks beautiful as always, the sun illuminating her, making her shine brightly. He'd known her for a long time but he never felt this way to her before, never in his life did he think he would be this close to whom he consider as competition, am an easy tease, but here she is now and she's making him feel things he didn't think he could ever feel around her.

He studied her face and boy was he smitten by her beauty. She's beautiful and he's so lucky to be able to see Mina this close.

He remembered every moment they shared, it was all fighting or teasing. The past few weeks change what's between them drastically, especially him and his feelings for her. He chuckled to himself, so quiet she didn't even hear it.

When did things change? When did his feelings change and when did it start being more? He denied it to himself and continues too even when it's already biting him.

But now, he's ready to face his feelings for her. Whether she feels the same way or not, he still doesn't know and he still has to prepare himself for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:
> 
> Oh wow, something's starting to happen, I hope you loved the fluffy chapter for today! I am so sorry for the slow updates, I am busy in school so I hope you guys understand. thank you for reading this and for your support. Always stay safe guys!!
> 
> Thank You Always,
> 
> Raine ❤


	9. WYH8

3rd Person POV

As the sun sets, Mark and Mina noticed that more people are gathering on the beach. Couples, family, and friends are all over the shore, waiting for something they didn't know.

"Do you know what's gonna happen, Mark?" Mina asked, completely curious about what's about to happen.

Mark was about to answer no, but then a couple of fireworks started to light up the dark sky.

Both of them stayed silent, you can only hear their oohs and aahs from the fireworks.

Mark moved closer to Mina because people are starting to crowd closer to their place. His breath hitched at the sudden contact he felt. Mina was laying her head on his shoulders, her face was again inches from him and he can't help but stare at the fireworks dancing on her eyes.

He stared at her for as long as he can without Mina noticing but she did. Mina stared back at Mark, their eyes memorizing each other. Mina was sure Mark was getting closer and closer or was she the one moving. 5 cm turned to 4 cm to 3 and then...

"Woooh!! Beautiful!!" The whole audience clapped and cheered as the fireworks ended, just like how their moment ended too.

Both of them stood up, not looking at each other.

"This keeps on happening, why does it have to be interrupted?" Mina whispered to herself, then she paused.

'I want it to continue? Aish Mina!! Get yourself together'

Her inner turmoil was broken by Mark who was waiting for her to finish fixing herself.

"Let's go home?"

"Yes, let's go "

Mark was disappointed too, they almost kissed but thinking about the consequences after, he was kinda glad it didn't happen.

They walked under the street lights, near the booths, only stopping to get something to eat for dinner.

The drive home was relaxing, Mina thought. As she took her seat in his cushioned car seat, she felt her body hummed. With only the stereo of his car making noise, she was able to fall asleep.

Mark looked at her sleeping form and smiled, she looked the same as how she slept earlier, peaceful. It's like her worries disappear every time she's asleep and how he wished her worries disappear permanently.

In no time, they arrived in front of her house. He shook her gently, waking her up in an instant.

"We're here Mina." Mark went out of the car to assist her and say goodbye.

"So... Did you have fun?" He asked, putting his hands on the back of his neck acting all shy.

"Yeah, I did."

"That's good."

"Thank you, Mark, I never got to say that the whole day, thank you for asking my mom permission so I could go, to going with me and for taking me home..."

"It's no problem, if you need it again, we could do this anytime."

Both of them were silent, just when Mark was going to say goodbye, Mina wrapped her arms around him hugging him.

"Thank you as well, Mina."

"Ehem." A cough broke them apart, only to see a pair of cold eyes that can easily kill them if they could.

"Mina, come inside it's dark already." His voice was cold that Mark felt it right through him. Mina inwardly flinched, her dad sounds angry.

"Good evening sir..." Mark said cautiously, he didn't know what exactly he should say, he was nervous more than what Mina's mom made him feel.

"Good evening to you too..."

"Mark sir." He replied, the authority in her dad's voice keeping him on his toes.

"Mark... Well, thank you for driving Mina home, but you could go now, it's dark already. You may go."

Mark was unsure about what to do, does he just leave without saying a word or...

He turned to Mina and smiled, "Goodnight Mina, I had fun, I'll go now."

"Bye," she replied giving him a small smile.

Her father gave her a look and went inside without saying another word. Mina was irritated, she couldn't even give him a proper goodbye, but she can't focus on that now because she can feel her father's rage even from this proximity.

"Sit." He ordered and Mina followed not wanting to add more fire to his source of irritation.

"What was that?"

She remained silent, she doesn't know how to answer.

"Answer me, what was that?"

"We hanged out father..."

(TW: Verbal Abuse and Slapping; This part may contain sensitive topics for some, you may skip this part and just read the next part. Thank you so much!)

"Hanged out? During a time like this? When you are supposed to study in your room, you're not there, instead, you're flirting with your friend. What kind of daughter are you? Is this why you're grades are dropping? Because You're not focusing enough? Mina please, work harder! Forget about vacation and your friends for a while!! You're doing nothing but being a brat."

"I just wanted to rest father..." Mina said quietly, but he heard her and then...

"Rest? YOU? NEED REST?? Don't you think that your mom and I don't need to rest too? You ungrateful child!"

*Smack*

Mina's eyes were wide open as he felt her father's palm hit her cheeks. She was almost in tears, the pain that it caused hurts so much that she felt it physically, emotionally, and mentally.

Her father never hit her, not even once. She saw her father in shock too, considering that he never once did that before.

Not looking back, she ran towards her bedroom, locking it so that no one could come on without her permission.

It hurts, the part of her cheek where her father slapped her, it felt like her head was about to fly off. She took a look in the mirror and saw a bruise forming on her cheeks, quickly, she got her medical kit and treated it by herself, crying herself to sleep as she remembers how great her day went and how bad it ended.

\-----------

(SAFE TO READ)

The slap bruise was still there though not visible, it was Monday, thus Mina is worried someone from school might see it.

Her father didn't talk to her the whole weekend nor did her mother bring it up except giving her ice and some treatment for it. She was thankful for her mother at times like this.

She was heading out the door, going to school when her mom stopped her.

Krystal, her mom, cupped her cheeks where her bruise was. "I'm sorry dear,"

"Why are you saying sorry for Mom?"

"It's because I'm your mother and I let this happen to you. Your father is just in a stressful stage right now but I'll talk to him okay? I'll talk to him about this okay."

Mina felt tears welling inside her. "Thanks, Mom." Then she left, wiping the stray tear that left her eye.

\---------------

Nayoung and Sejeong immediately read through her, saying that she looked off and that there's something on her face that doesn't happen often.

When Sejeong touched her cheek she winced, "what happened? Are you hurt?"

Mina looked away from them, but Nayoung and Sejeong went closer to her.

"Did someone hurt you? What happened?" Sejeong asked her again

"Did someone hit you?" Nayoung asked too.

Mina said nothing and just bent her head down, "it's nothing."

"This is obviously something Mina!" Sejeong shouted earning looks from their classmates.

Mina shushed her, "Is it y-your fa-father?" Nayoung asked, her eyes wide. Sejeong mouth opened in shock and looked at Mina expectantly.

Mina could only nod. Both of them gasped, "Why did he hit you?" Nayoung asked.

"He saw Mark bring me home from our hangout that I told you about, he was angry that I wasn't studying, so I said I was tired then he got angrier saying I was ungrateful because he thinks, I don't think that they were tired too. Then he slapped me."

There was a fire in Sejeong's eyes, "How could he! You're his daughter and whatever reason he shouldn't have hit you!"

"Was this the first time?" Mina nodded at Nayoung's question.

"Does your mom know?" She nodded again.

"This can't happen again, Mina! This can lead to something more dangerous."

"I know, mom said he would talk to him but I don't know how effective that is," Mina said.

Sejeong and Nayoung hugged Mina tightly, telling her that they would always be here for her whatever happens and Mina was grateful for them, for always being there.

\----------------------

Mina said goodbye to Sejeong and Nayoung already and is heading to the mentoring room, Mark will soon follow after he finished his duty cleaning the room.

Mina set her bag on the table and started reading her notes before their mentor or Mark comes in. She likes this, silence, just only the sound of her breathing and the rustling of her book.

A few minutes later, Mark and Mrs. Kim came in the door, ready for their mentoring to start.

Mark was eyeing Mina the whole session, and Mina noticed it, trying not to show that she did. Mark was looking at her curiously as if trying to see if something's wrong.

Mark has heard bits of Mina's conversation with Sejeong and Nayoung earlier. He didn't mean to hear it, but he was curious whatever happened to Mina because he is worried about her.

Their session ended with Mrs. Kim asking them to continue reading on their own and she leaves for their meeting. Mina continued reading just as she said but Mark has other plans.

He went up to Mina and sat beside her, "Hey Mina, are you okay?"

Mina didn't look up at him, "Yes I am, what made you say that I'm not."

Mark didn't say anything, but he was close to her that he can see her face clearly and spotted something on her cheek.

'that's strange'

He knows she wears makeup, but not this thick and not just concentrated on one specific place. He touched it out of curiosity.

Mina flinched, "What are you doing Mark?"

"What happened to you?"

"It's nothing!"

"You flinched when I touched it, what happened?"

Mina looked at him, obviously irritated that he's invading her space. He distanced himself.

"My phone fell on me okay! Now stop, you don't care anyway..."

Mark frowned, is that how she sees him? They were friends of course he cared! Why wouldn't he? She's lying too, he could feel it.

"I do care, Mina, now please tell me what happened, I can tell you're lying."

"Mark please, stop it, I don't want to talk about it."

That's when he stopped, she doesn't want to talk and he respects that, he respects her privacy.

"Okay, but if you want to talk about it, you can always talk to me, I'm always ready to listen to you, you have me too." Mark patted her head and sat on his chair, grabbing his book and started to read.

After a few moments, Mina spoke up, "It's my father."

Immediately, Mark took his seat beside her, held her hand, and said nothing but listened.

"He was the reason for this," she pointed the bruise on her face that became more visible than earlier, she took off the makeup covering it.

"Why?" He asked.

Timepass with Mina telling everything that happened from the start of all her father's verbal abuse and how it was the first time that he hit her and how she felt worthless all this time and unworthy even though all her achievements are beyond her expectations.

Mark listened to her and stayed silent even though he wants to scream at her father for doing all those things to her and making her feel this way, but it wasn't in his position to do that. He was still angry. Parents and their expectations are a really scary thing, even he couldn't escape it, he envies those lucky enough to have supportive parents.

"You know, I never really did hate you..." She started. Mark was shocked, he always thought that maybe she did hate him.

"You never hated me?"

"It was more of annoyance towards your bragging but I never hated you..."

"It was more like it's my father that I hate, I hate his expectation, I hate everything he'd done to make me feel like shit."

They were silent, Mark just caressed her hands with his thumbs offering comfort.

"I'm sorry, for being cold to you and being mean all this time," Mina said.

Mark chuckled, "Why are you the one being sorry, I should be the one who should say that..."

"After hearing your story now, and after being friends, I realize just how shite of a person I am towards you and I never apologized properly, that's why I'm sorry Mina for everything I've done, I truly am." He said it sincerely and Mina felt it.

She smiled and hugged him tightly, "Thank you Mark, and I forgive you."

He hugged her back, equally tight, "Thank you as well, Mina."

And as they finally let go of each other, they also let go of their past that's holding them back to go forward, Mina inwardly smiled, one by one she'll be able to finally let go of them all, maybe even her father, and finally find the peace she wants for herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:
> 
> This is kind of heavy noh? Don't worry, everything will be alright soon.Like always, I'm always grateful for your support. school has been hectic but I'm almost done with writing my drafts so I'll be able to update every week once I finish the draft for the final chapter. Thank you for always reading my story,
> 
> Remember to support Mina with her drama, Summer Guys, with Lim Nayoung, Kwon Hyunbin, Lee Jungsic, and Lee Jungshin. Of course, please also support Mark with his comeback with SuperM and NCT2020!! Thank you!!
> 
> Love, 
> 
> Raine


	10. WYH 9

3RD Person POV

It was a week since the incident, Mina was disappointed that her father isn't doing anything. He was not apologizing, nor was he getting angry at her again, nothing. Now she doesn't know whether she's supposed to be happy or not.

Today she will be in Japan competing for her first-ever international contest. She couldn't be more nervous than now. Her father is on a business trip for the whole week, meaning she hasn't seen him for these days, making her feel less stressed.

"Are you sure you got everything?" Mina's mom asked her as she carries Mina's luggage to their car.

"Yes, mom, everything's there."

They both entered the car and headed to the airport, where Mark and their two mentors waited for her.

The four of them agreed to meet up at the departure entrance at Incheon airport. The ride to the airport was okay, but she can't help but feel nervous. It's her first time traveling alone without her mom, and it's for a competition too.

"We're here."

Mina's heartbeat sped up after her mom spoke. In a few hours, she'll be in Japan. Her mom walked with her until they spotted Mark and her teachers waiting for her.

"So, this is it."

Mina nodded, "yes, it is."

Her mom smiled warmly and hugged her daughter tightly, "keep safe out there, okay? I'm already proud of you."

Mina hugged her back, equally tight, "Thank you, mom, I love you."

"I love you too, now let's go there before you become late."

Once they arrived at their meeting spot, Mark automatically greeted both of them. Krystal, Mina's mom, hugged Mark tightly.

"It's so nice to see you again, Mark!"

"It's nice to see you too, Mrs. Kang, a-ah, I mean Auntie."

Mina chuckled and got her bag from her mom.

"Ah, wait, one more thing before you go," Mrs. Kang started.

She faced Mark with a stern look on her face, "Take care of my daughter for me, alright?"

Mina's eyes widened at her mom, 'What is she just saying right now?'

To Mina's surprise, it seems like Markis taking this seriously, "Yes ma'am, I'll take care of her. 100%"

Krystal gave a pat on Mark's back, "That's my boy." Then she left after saying goodbye to Mina and Mark and after having a few words with their mentors.

Mina and Mark started walking together through the entrance, showing their passports and other documents needed.

"I'm sorry about my mom," Mina started suddenly feeling embarrassed at her mother's not-so-subtle matchmaking tendencies.

"It's alright, I told you, she's nice, and I like to take care of you,"

She turned to face him sharply, "What?"

"O-oh, I mean that you're my friend, of course, I'll take care of you." He said, rubbing his neck blushing.

"Oh look, there's the immigration, let's go!"

Mina can only smile and shake her head at him.

\-------------------------------------------------

After a few hours, they finally arrived at Haneda Airport. Their flight lasted for 2 hours, which didn't feel long for Mina. It's almost the same time she used to take going to Busan by Train.

Mark was beside her the whole flight, and they both used the time to sleep, making up the lost sleeping time because they had to wake up early.

They were walking right now towards the exit, looking for their ride to the hotel.

"Come on, you two, go in," Mr. Park told them.

Mina looked around the places they passed by. Her gaze was fixed on buildings and landmarks that capture her attention. Mark was taking pictures beside her, and she was sure she heard the flash go off behind her as if he was taking a photo of her.

Soon, they arrived at their hotel. Mina is rooming with Ms.Kim and Mark with Mr. Park. They left their bags at their room then went to lunch at the hotel's restaurant.

Mina can't keep her eyes off the dishes they were serving them, "Hey, calm down, you'll get to eat those all," Mark teased her.

She lightly shoved him away from her, Mark only laughed.

"Ah, Mark, Mina, Ms.Kim, and I would be attending the meeting for mentors later, so both of you are free to roam around near the hotel. You can use the travel money that the school had given you."

Mina smiled, she wanted to roam around, but they've been told that they're only staying for three days, leaving no time to go to sights. At least they have this time.

"Thank you, sir," Mark answered for the both of them.

"Where should we go?" Mina asked.

Mark took out his phone and browsed through it, "There's a shopping street near here, do you want to go?

Mina nodded. Mark grabbed her hands and dragged her to the direction of the shopping street.

\-----------------------

"This is so yummy!" Mark exclaimed while Mina only nodded. They were eating Imagawayaki for desert while walking down the length of this shopping road.

Mark turned to look at her and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Why?"

Mark was just staring at her, leaning his head to on the side. Was he getting closer? Mina thought, seeing the distance between Mark and her becomes less and less. His face was only inches away, and his hands were slowly reaching out to her face. Her cheeks flushed, and her heart starts to beat faster and faster. His fingers made its way to the corners of her lip and wiped something off of it.

"You had a little something there," Mark said, leaning away from her.

"Oh, thank you..." Mina was still in a trance even when they started walking again.

'Why is he making me feel these things? This is so frustrating!' Mina thought and shook her head.

"Are you okay?" Mark said, wondering why she seems to be upset.

"O-of course," she started.

"You know sometimes you're just so..."

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What is Mina supposed to say?

"So... so what?"

She shook her head again and threaded her fingers through her hair, "Nothing! Oh, look there, the souvenirs are so cute!"

Mina walked towards the stall, leaving Mark behind, still wondering what has gotten into her.

"What's wrong with you, Mina?" She silently whispered to herself as she tries to forget what happened by distracting herself with these fans and mini-dolls she's holding. Would Sejeong and Nayoung like some of this?

\-----------------------------------------------

When they were finally tired, they went to the hotel's garden to take a rest.

"It's nice here, don't you think?" Mina said, taking in everything around her.

"Yeah..."

"I wish I could go back here someday, you know, with someone special." Mina blushed as she shared what she always have dreamed of, traveling with someone she loves.

Mark doesn't say a thing but chuckles; instead, Mina continued.

"It's sad that the only place we could go to was the shopping street near here."

"We should go back then," Mark started making her face him.

"When we're old enough and have our own careers, let's go back here together."

Mina started laughing, "Why?" Mark asked.

"Are you sure we're still friends then?"

"Well, I hope so, even if we're not, promise me we'll come back here together."

Mina chuckled, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, now, promise?" Mark lent out his pinky in front of her.

Mina reached out for his pinky and wrapped hers around it, sealing the deal. She hopes when the time comes for their promise to come true, they'll come back here together.

"I think it's time we head back, let's go?"

"Okay, let's go."

When they reached their hotel doors, they paused and faced each other.

"Let's do a great job tomorrow, alright?" Mark said offering his arms for a bro hug.

"We got this! Let's do great!" Mina grabbed his hands with hers, pulled each other for a bro hug, and then let go immediately.

"Good night."

"Good night." Mina opened her door and started going in when she paused and ran back to him, kissing his cheek, then quickly going back into her room, closing it in the process.

Mark was frozen on his spot but after a while grinned widely while his heart was a complete mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:
> 
> Oh wow, they are so cute omg. I'm almost done drafting the last chapter so that means I'll be able to update this story a lot more frequently. Thank you for always supporting this story, please anticipate the next chapters. 
> 
> Also, Thank you for loving and supporting Mark and Mina. Please support Mina in her new drama, Summer Guys and Mark with the release of Resonance pt.1 and NCT2020. Keep safe and remember to rest!!


	11. WYH 10

3rd Person POV

Mina woke up in a flash after hearing the first note of her alarm. Today's the day. It's D-Day for the competition and she can't be any more nervous right now. Mina grabbed her clothes and went straight to the bathroom, greeting Ms. Kim along the way.

After their morning routine, the four of them went down to have breakfast. The dining hall was filled with students and teachers from different countries, some of them were even reading while they're eating.

She felt a lurch in her stomach and immediately sat down when they reached their table. She couldn't look at any of the people inside. Mina was swimming in her thoughts usually around how she should do better later and how can she increase her knowledge for later.

Little did she know, Mark was observing her intently, he knew she was nervous for later that's why he got her food for her seeing she's distracted right now.

"Hey, eat up," Mark said as he placed the plate in front of her.

Mina snapped out of her thoughts and gave him a thankful smile. The both of them are in silence, Mina started to eat two spoonfuls of her breakfast but stop when a surge of nervousness came through her.

She felt her heart starting to increase it's beating, making her unable to eat more but instead was just playing with her food.

"Hey..." A soft voice called to her. She faced the voice which belongs to Mark who was staring at her, concerned.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked taking her hands in his.

"Do you think I should get my book? So we could read more? " Mina asked rapidly starting to get up from her seat when Mark pulled her back down.

He sighed, "Yes, we should read more but what's important is that you eat your breakfast first okay?"

"But look at them." Mina pointed to the other students in the room who were reading or practicing while eating.

"Mina, look at me."

She did, Mark was staring straight into her eyes, making her feel warm and flushed.

"You don't need to be like them okay? I know why you're acting this way, and no matter what you think, You are going to do well okay? We are going to ace this contest. Do you believe me?"

Mina was quiet, finding no words to reply to him but nodded instead.

"Okay, now you have to eat first, we can't have you to pass out later, can't we?"

Mina agreed and started eating her food, while Mark smiles at her warmly.

\--------------------------------------

All of the contestants were ushered into a big hall where they would wait for the contest as the junior edition happens.

Mark and Mina are both reading there review materials for the contest later, but as they review Mina can't help but look at the other contestants.

She frowned and started tapping her feet rapidly, "I can't get distracted, no I can't." Mina said in a hushed tone.

She read the contents on her book fast enough that she could understand it since she was running out of time. The contest would be starting soon.

She looked at the clock and cursed, there's only 20 minutes left until they start the competition. She flipped the pages of her book rapidly, finding the page she thinks she didn't fully grasp the concept on.

Mark looked at her with concern for the second time today. He could feel her nervousness as much as he could feel his own but he could control it well, for Mina, her nervousness is going to go out of control if she doesn't stop now.

That's why Mark decided that it was time for them to stop their readings immediately.

"Mina..." He called on to her, but she didn't say anything.

"Mina..." He called her again.

"Later, Mark." She responded.

Mark didn't say anything else but he took the book she was reading and stuffed it beside him out of her reach.

Mina scowled at him, "Give it back to me Mark."

"Nope!" He said sticking out his tongue.

She was shooting daggers with her eyes, her hands on her waist.

"Mark, I'm warning you..."

"I don't care, you need to calm down."

"I don't need to calm down Mark, just give me back the book."

He smirked at her, "Why are you shouting then?"

Mina fell silent but kept glaring at him, her hands shaking while she crosses them together at her chest.

Mark sighed, "Hey, I'm sorry okay, it's just that you keep on stressing yourself out and it's not doing anything better for you."

"How can I not stress myself out Mark, the competition is starting soon! We have to win Mark!"

"I know that Mina, but calm yourself down first. You keep on thinking you're not doing enough but you've already done more than you think." He said making Mina quiet down.

Mark took her hands in his, He was shaking as he took her hands which were shaking as well. He caressed the back of her palm, calming her slowly.

"You did well Mina, and you'll do well later, I believe in you Mina, and I hope you believe in yourself too. My hands are shaking as well, and I don't know what'll happen later but I trust in you and I trust in our team that we'll do great."

Mina is sure she was gonna cry there and then but thankfully she can still hold it in, crying will be for later.

Mark who was still holding her hands proceeded to wrapped her arms around him and engulfed her in a hug.

Mina's eyes widen. She did not expect the hug but nuzzled herself at his neck savoring the feel of safety and happiness in his arms.

"Thank you, Mark, so so much." She whispered back and Mark was scared that Mina might hear his heart that was beating so loud.

"Contestants for the Senior competition, please standby." The announcer said, making Mark and Mina jump away from each other.

Mr. Park, who just came back from the main stage ushered them towards the stage.

Even though Mina calmed down thanks to Mark, she still can't help but to feel the nervousness rise in her again, especially when she saw the winners of the past competition come to the waiting area with there huge trophies and medal.

Mark eyed them too, feeling happy for them but also worried. He shook his head and took a look at Mina who is probably feeling the same.

Seeing her shaking hand, Mark took her hand in his and held it. Mina was taken by surprise but immediately felt calm and gave Mark a warm smile.

"Let's do this!" Mina said, feeling a lot more confident than she was feeling before.

They were about to walk towards the stage when Mark stopped in his tracks, stopping Mina too.

"What is it, Mark?"

"I think you should see this first before you go there."

Mina was confused, "What is it?"

Mark said nothing, he only smiled and gave Mina her phone which was with him while they were reviewing.

Mina's eyebrows only furrowed more even donning a pout on her lips.

"Read it."

Mina opened her phone to reveal a video message from her Mom and another one from Sejeong and Nayoung.

Mina felt lighter watching their messages of cheer for her. She felt calmer and more confident right now. Mark just watched her with a huge smile on his face.

'That's it, you look prettier with your smile' he thought.

"Ahh they don't have to do that, now I feel like crying," Mina said while chuckling.

"Save that for later when we win alright? Now let's ace this competition." Mark dragged her towards their waiting area where they wait until they are called until they could enter the stage.

"Mark Lee and Kang Mina from Seoul University" the MC called their cue.

"Are you ready?" Mark asked her.

"Yes, I am." Mina smiled widely and entered the stage first with Mark towing behind him looking at her with awe.

"Now let's start the competition."

\-------------------------------

The competition started great for Mina and Mark. Leading the first and second rounds, they were unstoppable. They are now on their final round with their team tied with another team.

Mark was sweating, even though the AC was on high. They need to answer this one correctly and fast to win. Mina looks at Mark with great focus. His eyes were focused on the mc, waiting for the question to come. His hands were holding the pen, ready to write immediately.

He's nervous, Mina can see it. She placed a hand on his arm, making him look at her.

"We can do this!" Mina said with a big smile.

He nodded, giving back with a big smile. The mc said the question. Since it was a Science question, Mark acted on it immediately with Mina assisting him with additional information to find the correct value.

They were given a minute to answer, but they got it in less than 30 seconds thanks to their teamwork.

"Wait, Mark, are you sure?" She asked.

"I'm sure," Mark said with certainty.

"Okay." Mina pressed the buzzer, making the other team look at them in shock. How could they do it so fast? The others thought.

Mark said the answer with such confidence that everyone in the room is astonished, especially her.

"Correct!" They both cheered and high-fived each other. They're gonna win and they know it.

They were lead to the farthest part of the stage because the judges are going to tally the scores. They were watching the performance when Mark offered her a fist. Mina raised hers a well as an attempt to Fist bump but never touched his.

Mark chuckled while Mina giggled, "We did it."

"We did great!"

After the performance, they were brought back on stage to announce the winners.

"Let's announce the winners!"

Mark's heartbeat started beating faster just like Mina. He grabbed her hand, entwining it with his own. She squeezed it, offering comfort even if she feels just as nervous.

"For the champion... The champion is, Kang Mina and Mark Lee from Seoul University, Korea, Congratulations!" As the Judge announce them as winners, they jumped for joy and hugged each other tightly.

"We won! We won!" They shout as the judges gave them their trophies and medals.

As they were going back to the backstage, Mina grabbed Mark's hand making him face her.

"Why?"

Mina said nothing but closed the distance in between them and kissed him cheek.

"Congratulations Mark!" Then she walked away first leaving Mark with a huge grin on his face.

He felt his heartbeat fast, "Shit, I'm in trouble."

\------------

There was an after-party for students and moderators at dinner. Mark and Mina went through the hall and were greeted by their fellow contestants.

They both sat at one of the tables and ate.

"I'll get our food, stay here." Mina only nodded at Mark.

As Mark left, Mina's eyes roamed around the room, her heart feeling lighter and happier. She found their mentors on the teacher's table and chuckled. They look like they were enjoying more than the students.

Some of the students were eating, some were playing together and some were dancing on the dance floor. Mina wanted to dance, but she was very tired and decided against it.

"Here you go." Mark returned with her food and they starting eating silently.

"What would you like to do now?" Mark asked.

"I don't know, what would you like to do?"

"Let's go back?"

"Back where?" Mina asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

"The hotel room, let's just watch a movie or play a game, only if you would want?"

She smiled, "I would love that."

Sneaking away from the crowd, they headed to Mina's hotel room shared with Ms.Kim

"What now?" Mina said as she plopped on her bed.

"Wait, I brought some games in case we were bored, I'll get it."

While Mark is getting the games he brought, Mina cleared up the table and got some snacks

"Let's play this," Mark said as he holds up a monopoly board game.

After a few rounds of their game, Mina was losing the game as she was losing money fast. Her hands sneaked past Mark and went to his stack of money and tried to get some, but Mark being fully aware of her actions grabbed the money in time.

"No cheating Mina." He said while laughing.

Mina pouted, "Can I loan it instead, give it to me as a loan, please."

"Nope." Mina pouted again.

They played Jenga after their monopoly game.

Mina cheered as Mark pulled the wrong block and the tower fell. Mark is going to do a dare and Mina knows what she's going to make him do.

"You lost! Aha, now you have to do my dare."

Mark sighed, "okay, what do you want then?"

"Aegyo," Mina said with a huge smile on her face.

He stood up after hearing her request, "not aegyo, anything but aegyo."

But Mina wasn't faze, "Nope, you lost so I get aegyo."

Mark stared at her, she looks very happy about it, she has the most beautiful smile that he has ever seen and he'll be a fool to take that away.

"Okay then, wait a moment." He took a deep breath before facing her again.

"Buing, Buing," He said in a sickly cute voice that makes him curl his toes in cringe. Mina cringe as well, but he was too cute that she was laughing hard.

Mark tried to act angry at her for laughing too hard at him but seeing her laugh makes him want to laugh as well.

She laughs with her eyes closed, her hands clutching her stomach, but she still looks very pretty even though she was dying of laughter.

"Okay, okay you could stop now."

Mina looked at him and laughed again, then stopped suddenly, "Okay."

"What do you want to do next?"

"Let's watch a movie then?"

"Okay."

Both of them sat on Mina's bed, their backs against her headboard. Mina opened the bags of chips and placed it at the small space between them.

They didn't find a movie they wanted so now they are watching a random Japanese movie that they couldn't even understand.

No one was talking, they can only hear their breathing and nothing else. Mark looked at Mina and saw her eyes slowly closing and then opening them again to look at the screen.

He chuckled, "Do you want to sleep?"

"Hmmm, No, I'm not sleepy." She said sleepily.

'yeah, not sleepy at all.'

Mark slowly reached for her head and laid it down on his shoulder, "Rest here then"

"I told you, I'm not sleepy."

"Just lay down here, it's okay."

She didn't say anything else. They were back to silence again, it was comfortable that's why it's okay for him to always stay quiet with her.

He stole a glance at her face, but that glance lasted for a while that he lost track of how much time he spent.

"Thank you, Mark," Mina whispered.

"For what?"

"Everything, just everything. I don't deserve having you as a friend nor a partner but you're still here, thank you."

Mark's heart melted with her words. He feels his heart beat faster again. "I'll always be here. I promise you that."

The words came out of his mouth naturally, no hint of pretense nor false hope. He promised her and he will keep it even if she doesn't want it anymore.

Her hands went to grabbed his and held it tightly, and Mark can't help but feel much affection for her.

"Congratulations Mark," Mina said as she slowly drifts off to sleep on his shoulders.

"Congratulations, Mina." And then she completely fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Mark continued to watch the show, but his attention wasn't on it as his mind kept on drifting to what will happen after the contest. Will they go back to not talking? How will they spend time with each other now? He tightens his hold on Mina's hand that was still holding him.

I really need to tell her how I feel before It will become too late. Mark thought as he slowly drifts to sleep besides Mina, and late in the evening, Ms.Kim would find them wrapped in each other's arms, sleeping soundly with a smile on both of their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:
> 
> Some soft chapter for today! I love this chapter so much, I hope you like it as well.   
> 
> 
> Please keep supporting this story until the end. Especially, please support Mark and Mina with their schedules and projects. Support NCT 2020 and Resonance pt.1 on Oct.12 and Support Mina in her drama, Summer Guys coming out soon. 
> 
> Thank you very much,
> 
> Raine


	12. WYH 11

3RD PERSON POV

Mark turned the shower tap off, closing it in an instant. He shook his head as memories of this morning came back to his mind.

He remembered waking up with his neck aching and something heavy resting on his shoulder. It took him a minute to remember what happened the night before.

He looked at Mina, who was still sleeping peacefully and smiled. She looks beautiful, even in her sleep.

"Hey, you're awake." Someone said from the bathroom.

Mark was about to move away quickly when Ms. Kim stopped him.

"No, you're gonna wake her, do it carefully."

Mark knew what she meant without saying anything. If she wakes up, she'll be too embarrassed about it.

"I- I..." Mark started to explain but can't find the right words to say.

"It's okay, you don't need to explain. You better pack up now though we'll be leaving in 3 hours."

He didn't say anything after that and just nodded. He immediately went to his room, following Ms. Kim's order.

He shook his head and dressed up for the airport. He also remembered what he was thinking last night. It kept repeating in his mind like a broken record.

"I need to tell her what I feel before it's too late."

He needs to tell her today, if not now, He doesn't think he could repeat it.

\----------------------

Mark, upon seeing Mina, started feeling nervous all of a sudden. He can't look at her properly without blushing.

"Are you okay, Mark?" Mina asked him, noticing he isn't his usual self.

"Y-yeah, I am."

"Okay..."

Mark sighed, he needs to get over this feeling. You'll be fine, he reminds himself.

Their plane ride home was more than okay than he expected; he and Mina we're talking about everything that happened during their Japan trip.

When the plane landed, Mark decided that he will talk to her today, before they go on their separate ways.

He was fidgeting with his hands when he called Mina, "Mina..."

"Yes?"

"Can we talk later? Before you leave?" Mark suddenly sounded small.

"Of course, let's get our luggage first."

Both of them spotted their luggage quickly, taking them off the carousel and started walking towards the exit gate where they would be waiting for their parents.

Mina stopped in her tracks once they were out of the crowded part and faced him.

"What are we going to talk about?"

Mark sighed, this is it. There's no backing out now.

"I- Well, listen carefully first, okay?"

Mina was confused and curious about what he's going to say to make him look so Nervous right now. Nevertheless, she nodded at his request.

"Here it goes."

Mark closed his eyes and let out a deep breath.

"I know we've been sort of rivals since we've met, and we just started to be friends a month ago, but lately, as we become closer to each other, I started to feel things I didn't know I even know how to feel."

Mina's eyes widen but didn't speak up yet. He hasn't finished yet, but she already has a hunch on what he's going to say, and to be honest, she hopes she's right.

He chuckled, "this might be strange, but I feel happier with you around. I love it when I see you're happy, I worry when I see you're sad. It's like I notice every single thing about you, and I love everything about it. I guess what I was just trying to say is-"

Mark didn't finish his sentence as someone shouted from behind them.

"Mina! We're here! Let's go home!"

Mina, whose thoughts were jumbled due to Mark's words, snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her father and mother waiting for her.

"Wait, 5 mins!" She shouted, hoping to get Mark to finish what he's saying.

She turned to Mark, who was waiting for her, "go on."

"Are you sure?"Mina nodded.

"What I'm trying to say is Mina, I like you. More than a friend should."

Mina's eyes widen just as wide as her smile. Mark likes her, and she likes him too. It's hard to believe this is actually happening.

As Mina was about to respond to Mark, her father shouted again, "Kang Mina! Let's go home now!"

Mina panicked inwardly, Why can't her father wait?

"Mark, I-" Mina started to say.

"Kang Mina, let's go!" Her father shouted for the third time.

Before Mina could speak again, Mark beat her to it.

"Hey, it's okay, you don't need to respond today. Your father is getting angry, I don't want him to get angry at you."

Mina was breaking down inside as she was frustrated; she can't even answer Mark right now with her own thoughts.

"Are you sure?" Mina asked him as her father shouted again.

"I'm sure." Mark smiled warmly at her, which melt her heart.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay! Let's meet tomorrow!" Mina said as she runs towards her irate father and happy mother.

Mark smiled, even though his confession didn't go as planned. Well, there really isn't a plan. But he was happy. He's satisfied that he did it, glad that she knows how he feels.

And now he waits.

\--------------

Mina was still frustrated during their whole car ride home. Mark just confessed to her, and she can't even say that she likes him back.

When they arrived home, Mina didn't expect to hear her father slamming the door shut or see him sending her glares.

(TW// Verbal abuse. If not comfortable, please skip this part.)

"Who were you with?" Her father asked her, his arms crossed against his chest.

Mina sunk in her seat. Feeling all the happiness leaver her body.

"It was Mark, father. He's my classmate and my partner."

"What are you doing with him?"

"He was saying something to me."

"Why are you talking to him?" Mina wanted to roll her eyes so bad at his father's ridiculous questions.

"He's my friend, father."

He scoffed, "friend? You're friends with your rival? You can't be friends with someone you're competing with. He's also the one before, right? The one who walked you home? See! That's why you shouldn't be friends with him! He's a bad influence on you! You're wasting your time on him when you could use that time to work that useless brain of yours."

Mina rolled his eyes at his father and clenched her fist. For the first time in her life, Kang Mina is ready to explode.

"Are you rolling your eyes at me? Is this how I raised you? Are you trying to be disrespectful now."

Mina closed her eyes, "Stop, please." She said softly, trying to suppress her tears.

"Is this how You're friends influence you, huh?" His father continued with his rant as Mina repeated her words over and over again.

"Is this how you repay me by bei-"

"I SAID, STOP!" Mina shouted, her tears flowing out from her eyes.

"Are you shouting at me?" His father shouted back at her. His eyes widen in disbelief that his daughter is talking back at him right now.

"Yes! Yes, I am shouting at you because you don't listen, you never listen! Do you know how hard it is, listening to your hurtful words? You've always told me to do well, and when I do, all I get from you is nothing."

Mina was sobbing right now, her father still silent.

"Every day, I wish that when I get home with a medal no matter what place it is, it will make you happy, make you proud of me, and make you proud that I am your daughter. Every day I wish that I could be smarter just so I could reach your expectations. But I can't. I cry every day, thinking when I will be enough? Will I ever be enough?."

"So please, this is the first time I'm asking you something that's for me, please just let me live my life as my own. I'm old enough to decide who I make friends with, who I hang out with. I know what's wrong and right because that's how both of you guided me. So please, for once, trust me. Or if you can't, just leave me alone. Please."

And then for the first in her life, Mina turned away from her father, leaving him dumbfounded.

(It's okay to read now...)

\-------------------------

Mina spent all day inside her room, only going out for her food and eating. She was watching on her phone when a knock was heard through her door.

"Who is it?" She asked, not used to someone knocking on her door. The door opened, and it revealed her father.

"Can we talk?" He asked nicely, Mina wants to laugh at how absurd it sounds but stops herself and nods at her father's request.

She followed him until they reached their garden. He sat on the stool while she remained standing in front of him.

No one was saying a word, the silence is deafening. Mina was starting to get irritated. Yes, she'sangry at her father, and she's not afraid to show that she is, but right now, she's trying to suppress it, trying to listen to whatever he has to say.

"Mina... I'm sorry." Those were the first words her father uttered after the long silence between them.

"I've reflected back on myself, and all the things that I did to you were something that I am not proud of." Mina stayed silent and let her father continue.

"I should've told you that I am proud of you in every achievement you get instead of firing you with words that have obviously hurt you."

"I should've given you all my trust and let you feel just how I trust and love you, but I fucked everything up, and instead of doing all of those, I became the worst father of all."

He sighed and ran his finger through his hair, sighing.

"I know I have a lot of lost time to make up, too, to make sure that you feel loved and secured, and I'm willing to fix it if you want to."

"Please forgive your father?" He asked. Mina was silent for a while, thinking about what to say.

She's confused and tired, but all she knows is one thing.

"I... I can't. Not right now. I hope you understand that the pain you caused me for years won't just go away in one night..." Mina said. Her father feels disappointed, but she knows he gets her point.

"But, I will, one day, when all is okay, I will be able to forgive you," Mina said. Smiling at her father.

He smiled as well and nodded. Mina didn't know what to do; she could feel the awkwardness between them, well, it was hard, especially since she can still recall how he shouts and how his words struck her.

Mina raised her hand, offering a handshake to her father.

"Thank you, father."

"No, I- Thank you." He said with a soft smile, taking her hand and shaking it.

Mina left first, a smile on her face appeared. Mina is hurt, she is in pain, but Mina smiles again because she knows she'll be alright. No, not now, not immediately, but soon, she knows she could be finally happy.

Now, what time will I suppose to meet Mark tomorrow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:
> 
> Oh wow, this chapter is both good and bad. Mark finally confessed to Mina, our boy finally did it!! To be very very honest, it was super hard to write this chapter because I don't know how will I write Mina's part with her dad. I still have lots to improve on especially writing scenes like this. But, I hope that the message I want to convey is understood. 
> 
> Thank you so much for supporting this story, please anticipate the next one because the next chapters will bring good news!! Also, Thank you for always supporting Mark and Mina. Don't forget to stream Resonance pt.1 and Make a Wish. Also, anticipate Mina's drama, Summer Guys which I think will air soon. 
> 
> Love,   
> Raine


	13. WHY 12

3RD PERSON POV

"oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh..." Mark paced around his room, clearly looking nervous and panicked.

Mark wasn't like that all day, he was excellent until he received a text message from Mina asking to meet her at 2 pm. Mark's pulse suddenly quickened, leaving him frenzied.

He laid down on his bed, feeling dizzy from all the pacing around, and thought about what will happen when he and Mina met.

Will she accept his confession? Will she reject it? Will she laugh at him? Or maybe for the worst, end their friendship they just built?

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Mark said to himself, hitting his head on the process.

Of course, Mina will end their friendship. What even Is he thinking? They just became friends, and here he is trying to ruin it by liking her. Mark felt sadder as the time pass.

Should he still go? Mark asks himself as disappointment spread through him. He let out a deep sigh as he closes his eyes to let his thoughts drown him.

Ding

Mark's eyes immediately opened as he heard the sound of his notification.

"Let's meet at the park, okay? See you!" He read her message.

She sounds enthusiastic in her message, Mark observed. With that, a surge of hope went through him, replacing all the disappointment he felt earlier.

"She still hasn't responded yet, you still have a chance Mark lee, don't give up." He said to himself as he stands up to prepare himself to meet up with Mina.

\---------------------------

The birds are happily chirping, the trees are gracefully dancing, and the sun is brightly shining. But why does he feel like his end is coming? If this was a Science exam or a speech presentation, he wouldn't even be nervous, but this isn't a test nor a performance. It's his feelings that are on the line, and he's not quite sure if he's ready to fail this one.

He looks around as he reached their meeting spot to look for Mina, but she isn't there yet. Understandable. He was 5 minutes early. But when it's already 2, and she's hasn't arrived, he started to fidget on his seat.

It's 2:05, and she still hasn't arrived. Mark paced around the bench earning a few strange looks from the people that passed by him.

"Mark!" Someone shouted behind him. He turned around to face the owner of that voice that he knew all too well.

She was running towards him quickly, but he sees it differently. Looking at her run to him was like seeing a slow-mo scene in a romantic movie with the sun shining brightly at her face, and the only focus is her.

"Hi!" Mina said as she stops in front of him, snapping Mark out of his thoughts.

"Hi..." He breathes out. Mina was the one who ran, but he felt breathless with just her in front of him.

There was an awkward silence between them. Mark doesn't want to speak up, while Mina is just waiting that he would speak up or not.

"So"

"So"

Both of them said at the same time, making them laugh nervously.

"You first," Mark said to Mina.

Mina nodded. Fidgeting with her hands, she asked him, "About what you said yesterday, is it true?"

Mark was so tempted to lie that he does not like her to keep her with him. But he started it, and he will finish it the way he is supposed to.

"Yes, all of it. I like you very very much that it makes me nervous just thinking about how you'll react. I like you so much that even though you might break my heart today, I still think you're gorgeous, And I know it's too early for me to feel this way since we recently just became friends, but I just do, and I completely understand if you reject me or if you don't want to be friends anymore."

Mark sighed, signaling that he was finished talking. Mina was silent, and he can't read her emotions.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Mina spoke up.

"But I'm not going to reject you..." Mina said.

Mark, who was looking at the floor, lifted his head quickly to look at her.

"What?" Mark's heart was racing. He can feel his heart beating out of his chest.

"I like you too, Mark."

Mina said it in such a small voice that he can't help but think that this is all a dream.

He can't say anything back; That's for sure, all he can is smile at her. Mina was smiling back at him as well.

"So... Uhm... Would you like to stroll for a while?" Mark asked hesitantly.

"Sure!"

They both walked side to side silently. Mark admits that silence often feels awkward, but not with her. Quiet feels comfortable with her.

They were walking so close to each other that he could feel her warmth, their hands often brushing with each other.

He shivers when their hands first touch, and ever since then, he can't help but look at it every time they brush.

Mark can't take it anymore. He bent down and gently took her hands into his, intertwining their fingers together.

"Is this okay?"

Mina, who was blushing really hard, could only nod her head in agreement.

\-----------------

Mark and Mina have been walking down the park for an hour already. But time seems to stop for them as both had been focused on each other.

They were both casually talking when they both heard a sound.

"What was that?" Mark asked.

Mina sheepishly giggled, "I think it was me... I'm hungry."

"Oh! Let's eat then."

Mark and Mina bought some snacks and sat on the bench together.

Mark was just looking at Mina, who was eating quietly, thinking about how lucky he is for having her like him back. It still feels surreal. Mark snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Mina's fingers wipe the side of his lips.

"You have something there..." Mina said.

Mark just stared at her, "what?"

He shook his head and laughed, "no reason, you're just so cute."

Mina, who was shocked by what she heard, laughed as well.

\------------------------

They had fun, walking, and talking to each other as if they were friends, but friends don't really stare at each other too long nor hold hands when walking, do they? Clearly, you can see the change in their dynamic.

"We're here," Mark said, disappointment in his voice.

"Yeah..." Mina replied, also donning the disappointment in Mark's tone.

"So... This is goodnight?"

"I guess so, I'll see you tomorrow then."

Their hands that were both intertwined, slowly let go of each other. Instantly, Mark felt empty without it.

"Yeah, go inside now, you'll get cold."

"Okay, bye Mark." Mina walked backward slowly, waving her hands at him.

Mark watched Mina go inside of her house with a huge smile. Finally, when she got in, Mark turned and started walking home.

He hadn't even taken 10 steps when he heard Mina call his name.

"Mark!" He sharply turned his head to face her.

"Mina? I thought you went inside already."

"I forgot something?"

"What is it?"

"This." Mina reached out to his hands and held it. But what made Mark blush was the kiss that Mina planted on his cheeks.

She leaned back, feeling shy about what she did. Mark only could giggle on how cute she is. Returning the favor, Mark cupped her cheeks and leaned down, slowly leaving a kiss on her forehead.

"Good night Mina, thank you for today."

"Thank you as well, bye!" Mina ran back to her house for the second time, waving at him. He watches again, feeling his heart hurts with happiness.

He went home with a massive smile on his face that it hasn't worn off even in sleep. It was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:
> 
> Wooh! They finally became a couple huhu. As always, thank you for reading this story and supporting it. There's only a few chapters left so I hope you stay tuned to it. Thank you for supporting Mark and Mina as well. Please support them in their projects as well. 
> 
> Love, 
> 
> Raine


	14. WYH 13

Mina is happy. Though it's not unusual for her to be happy there's something about Mondays that just too sad to be too happy. But not today.

Mina went out of her house to be greeted by Mark who was leaning by their gate with hands in his pockets. Is it just her or is he getting more handsome each day?

"Mark!" Mina called her boyfriend.

Boyfriend. it's been a day and it still hasn't sunk in that Mark is her boyfriend. Mina has pondered on this for a thousand times before and although everything happened unexpectedly, she wouldn't change a thing, especially if that meant having Mark be on her porch at 6:30 am waiting for her.

They were walking side by side, their hands casually brushing against each other. Mark noticed it and giggled inwardly. If he felt shy yesterday, he won't be anymore. He slowly leaned down and reached for Mina's hand and held it. To Mark's surprise, Mina intertwined her fingers with his, tightening the hold.

Mark blushed, if you tell Mark a year ago that he would be holding hands while walking to school with Kang Mina, he would laugh at you and ask if you're high. He didn't expect all of this, but he wouldn't change a thing especially if that means getting to hold Mina's hand every day.

"Oh! I remember!" Mina said suddenly, making Mark halt on his steps.

"What is it?"

"How are we going to tell our friends that we're together?"

Their friends. Mark felt stupid, with all his time spent on studying for the quiz bee and his feelings with Mina, he hadn't got the time to share in detail what had happened in his life these past few days.

Mina felt the same as well, though she tries to talk to them every day, she still hasn't said a lot about her feelings for Mark.

"I mean, once they get to see us holding hands, I'm sure they will ask why. Let's just tell them then."

Mina nodded, "okay."

\-------------------------------------

Mark and Mina felt strange, walking along the corridors holding hands when all they did before was a fight.

Mark opened the door to their classroom while holding Mina's hand.

They stepped inside and...

Well, it wasn't really that climatic, their classmates couldn't care more about them. Most of them just passed them a glance or two, checking just to confirm what they see is real.

The both of them walked towards their friends who were in their world, talking before the bell rings.

"Hi, guys!" Mina started once they reached their friends.

Nayoung and Sejeong were the first ones to look up. Johnny who was animatedly talking to Doyoung and Yuta stopped as well making the other two look at the couple.

It was silent for a second which honestly scared Mina because she didn't know how her friends will react. Mark squeezed her hand, sensing she was nervous, but thankfully Johnny started shouting congratulations at them.

"Look at our international champions!! Wooh! Congratulations the two of you!!" Johnny added.

Mina felt at ease as her friends started to congratulate and hug her. Her other classmates who were passing by them also stopped by and said their congratulations to both of them. Mina felt happy.

Once they calmed down, Mark took her hands again and gave her a look that's asking if they should mention about them dating. Mina nodded as her response.

"Uhm guys, there's another thing that we have to tell you." Mark started this time.

"Mina and I are dating." He continued.

There was this silence again that bothered Mina.

"We know," Nayoung said, and Sejeong agreed.

Mina was left dumbfounded, all she could think was how?

"We just got together yesterday, how did you guys know?" Their friends chuckled.

"You guys weren't that good at hiding your feelings Noh?" Sejeong said.

"We kind of guessed with the way both of you started to become close while you having your mentoring," Doyoung said

"And, you guys aren't that subtle, you think having a beach date won't go unnoticed?" Yuta added while laughing.

"Oh." Mark and Mina both said, looking at each other.

They were silent again, but Johnny the no.1 mood maker, congratulated the couple again and gave them both hugs.

The group followed, making Mark and Mina laugh.

\-----------------------------------------

After classes, the group consisting of Mark and Mina's friends decided to go to the amusement park as a celebration for the new couple and their championship.

Just like kids, they ran towards the entrance while Mark and Mina were left behind.

"What do you want to do first?" Mina asked.

"Let's ride the calm ones first?" Mark suggested, fearing that he won't survive if he rides the fast ones first.

"Okay." all of them separated to ride what they all want before they meet again to ride together.

Hand in hand, they walk together to the carousel, which is what Mina wanted to ride first. They went to all the rides that they could, stopping sometimes to buy a drink or a snack.

After an hour they all met up in front of the biggest rollercoaster in the park. Doyoung paled as he saw the rollercoaster.

"We're riding that?" Doyoung asked, his voice breaking.

Sejeong chuckled, "Are you scared?"

Doyoung faced her, offended by her statement. "No! I'm not!"

"Let's go then!" Sejeong said, reaching for his hand.

Doyoung stepped back, and all of them tried to stifle their laughs.

"What are you looking at, I'm not scared!" Doyoung defended himself. He grabbed Sejeong's hand instead and took her to the direction of the roller coaster.

"Come on, I'll show you!"

Mina giggled seeing them argue, she thinks they're cute. As they went closer to the rollercoaster, Mina felt Mark's hand, shake in hers.

"Are you okay? You're shaking." Mina softly asked him.

"Hmm, I'm just nervous." Mark chuckled.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay, we could pass." Mina's voice was laced with concern, that Mark felt that he would melt right then and there.

He gave her a huge smile, and ruffled her hair, "Yes I am, you don't have to worry."

Mina smiled in return and hugged his waist as they wait in line.

\-----------------------

Before they leave, they made sure to ride the huge Ferris wheel that overlooks the night streets of Seoul. The pretty lights made it more romantic.

Both of them automatically leaned into each other as they sat down, admiring the view.

"I'm so tired..." Mina said releasing a big sigh. Mark patted her head and held her closer to him. 

"But it was fun, thank you, Mark." His eyebrows furrowed.

"Why are you thanking me?"

"I'm always grateful for you, you're here with me."

"You're so cheesy sometimes."

"you love it anyway." Mark chuckled and cupped her face.

Mina felt warm all over, with his face close to her, their breaths already mingling. He planted a kiss on her forehead, making her giggle. His kiss went down to her cheeks her breathing becoming heavier. He caressed her cheek as his eyes stare at her lips. She couldn' breath, she felt like she was going to explode any moment now.

Mina couldn't move but her eyes automatically shut, the last thing she saw was Mark's hazel eyes looking at her full of love.

Finally, their lips touched. It felt like home, the way his lips touched hers and how they move in sync with each other.

She was so sure that there were fireworks that lit up the sky, but she's not sure as she was focused on his lips on hers.

As they slowly part away, they released their breaths that they didn't know they were holding. And as the night sky was filled with light, so are the days that are ahead of them. 

\- end -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:
> 
> We finally reach the last chapter for this story, see you at the epilogue next week.
> 
> Thank you very very much.
> 
> Keep supporting Mark and Mina and their projects.
> 
> Love always,
> 
> Raine


	15. EPILOGUE

Four months later...

Today. The day they've all been waiting for. The special day that they've wanted to happen ever since they set foot in school. Today is their graduation.

Mina, who has been nervous since yesterday, is pacing around her room, trying to remember the speech she will be giving for today's graduation rites.

Suddenly, her phone rang. Mina went to her phone immediately after seeing it was Sejeong who was calling her.

"Mina! Are you on your way now?"

Mina's eyebrows furrowed, "No, not yet. What time is it anyway?" She went to her bedside table to see the time blinking in red, telling her she has 30 minutes before their call time.

"Oh, shoot! I'm almost late. I'll go now, bye!" Mina ended the phone call with Sejeong and grabbed her graduation gown, and rushed to get outside.

Before she goes out of their door, her mom called her.

"Mina, your father and I will just follow later, we'll get there before the program starts."

Mina nodded and gave her mom a thankful smile. She immediately went out of the door only to be greeted with a car that she knows too well.

"Did someone called for an Uber?"

In front of her is Mark Lee, wearing a white long-sleeved polo and black slacks with his hair pushed back. He looks dashing.

"How did you know I was going?"

"Sejeong told me, get in, we're going to be late."

Mark opened the door for her, just like the gentleman he is, and went inside the car after she went in.

"You should've told me," Mark said as he started driving.

"I was supposed to, but they told me they'll just follow. That's when Sejeong called me." Mark replied.

"Thank you, you saved me." She said with a smile

There was silence in the car until Mark took Mina's hand in his own and kissed the back of her palm.

"You look stunning, by the way."

Mina was wearing a white long-sleeved dress that stops until her knees. Her mom bought that for her, especially for this day. Mina blushed from his compliment.

"You're not half as bad..." Mina said, teasing her boyfriend.

"Yah!"Mark shouted, Mina only could laugh.

\------------------------------------

Once they reached the school, Nayoung and Sejeong were the first ones to greet them. The girls met with a squeal that made everyone stare at them while Mark just chuckled and started to find his friends.

"Girls! Please line up accordingly!" Their teacher shouted as the ceremony will soon start. They all lined up, Sejeong, Nayoung, and Mina together.

"So, this is it, we're graduating!" Nayoung said, almost teary-eyed.

"I know this is so surreal!" Sejeong added to Nayoung's sentimental statement

"Hey, no crying yet! It hasn't started! " Mina said, laughing at her friends.

"Okay, okay, we won't, Yet!"

As they waited for a few minutes, all the students are busy chatting or taking pictures with their friends near them.

"A wonderful morning everyone, I present to you the class of 20XX!"

That's it. That's their cue. One by one, they started marching down the center aisle. Mina was looking everywhere as they near the audience.

"Where are they?" Mina whispered to herself.

Her eyes roamed frantically everywhere and stopped as a familiar hand waved in her direction.

"There they are!" Mina said as she spotted her parents in the crowd. She waved back in her direction, just like how she waved her parents goodbye on her first day of school when she was a child.

Look how far they come now.

It was Mina's turn to march. She held her chin high and started marching for the last time as a high school student. She passed by Mark and gave him a subtle wink. Mark chuckled as he saw.

"Let us welcome, Kang Mina, the batch salutatorian, to give her opening remarks." Everybody clapped as Mina stood and walked towards the stage.

Her legs were shaking as she climbs up the small flight of stairs. With a deep breath, she started her speech.

"To our beloved principal, staff, teachers, parents, and my fellow batchmates, A wonderful morning to all of you. After a long and incredible journey, the day we all have been waiting for has arrived. Pat yourselves in the back, congratulations, you did it! After all the hardships and stresses, the laughs, and the memories, we are in the last chapter of our high school lives. This day is your day. Let's celebrate! So sit back and relax as I welcome you to this year's graduation ceremony!"

Mina received a lot of applause. Her mom and dad were cheering for her, even taking out their cellphones just to capture her speech.

Mina saw Mark cheering for her. He mouthed congratulations, which made her blush like crazy.

The graduation ceremony went by quickly. When it was Mina's turn to get her medals, she received a lot of applause, but the most memorable thing that she could remember from that is her parents proudly putting the medals on her neck. She couldn't be happier.

Mark was the last one to be awarded. His parents were standing there, obviously proud of their son. She was also proud of their son for reaching this far. She was very proud and very happy for Mark.

She giggles quietly, come to think of it if it wasn't for the contest, she would probably be disappointed, and she and Mark would argue after the ceremony.

She was glad they found each other even if it was the most unexpected way. She wouldn't change it for anything.

"Let us give a round of applause to our batch valedictorian, Mark Lee, for his thanksgiving speech." Mina snapped out of her thoughts and started to listen to her boyfriend's speech.

"To our beloved principal, our faculty and staff, dear parents, and to my fellow batchmates, An incredible morning for all of you! Today felt surreal. Imagine, after everything that we've been through, after every tears and laughs, after every hardships and suffering, we've finally graduated. From waking up in the early morning to sleeping late at night, from laughing in the corridors to crying in our classrooms. From all the stressful exams to the most unique projects. We've undoubtedly experienced it all. These experiences made us who we are. The things we've done have brought us to this moment. That's why today, on behalf of everyone, I would like to thank everyone."

Mark started his speech strong, just like how he is.

"I would like to thank our faculty and staff for giving us their time, effort, and knowledge. Thank you for always supporting us and guiding us whenever we need you. Thank you for being our second parents here in school."

He turned to look at his classmates.

"To our dear classmates. Thank you. Thank you for the teamwork we shared. Thank you for all the laughs that you gave. You guys gave me memories that I would treasure forever."

Then he shifted his gaze to his friends who were cheering loudly for him.

"To our friends, thank you. You were the ones who lift me up when I was in my lowest state. Thank you for your motivation, your advice, and the messages that truly helped. Thank you for being part of my most unforgettable memories, and I can't wait to make some more."

Then he was looking at Mina. Both of them were only looking at each other amidst the sea of people between them. Others see it too.

"To our significant others, Thank you for being my inspiration. Thank you for motivating me and pushing me to the right path. You are my rock, and I thank you for coming into my life, even if it was most unexpected because you're the only one that could do it."

Mark averted his gaze, blushing. Mina was blushing too. More than he did since her seatmates and friends were teasing her like there's no tomorrow.

Mark's eyes went to his parents' direction.

"And lastly, to our parents. Thank you. Thank you for raising us, for sacrificing and suffering by yourself just so that we could have a better life than you did. You're non-stop, and unconditional love and support are what got me through. In no time, It'll be my time to repay you."

Mark's mom, Christine, was crying hard now. While Mark's dad, Robert, gave his son a thumbs up while comforting his wife.

"Oh, and don't forget to thank yourself. Thank yourselves for remaining strong amidst the problems you've faced. Thank yourselves for making it this far. You did well, and you'll continue to do great. As we close another chapter in our life, remember that this is not the end. Another chapter of our lives will be opening soon. Remember that the journey makes it worth it, not the destination. Once again, I'm Mark Lee, your batch valedictorian. Congratulation to us, batch 20xx! Let's keep fighting!"

Mark ended his excellent speech. Mina was in awe and in tears. She was so proud of him that she wants to give him a huge hug.

When the ceremony ended, most of the graduates are crying already. Mina immediately went to her friends and gave them a bone-crushing hug.

"Congratulations to us, guys! I'm so proud of you! I love you guys!" Mina said to her girls as more tears cloud in her eyes.

"We love you too!" Sejeong and Nayoung replied and returned her hug.

They separated immediately, especially since they are spending this day with their families.

Mina found her parents quickly. When she finally reached them, she immediately wrapped her mother in a huge hug. Her father offered his hand since they were still awkward and all. But Mina hugged him as well, her father returned her embrace much more enthusiastically.

"I'm so proud of you," Her father said. Just like when she was a kid, she felt the sincerity in his voice, and it made the tears in her eyes pour out more.

"Thank you so much, father." She said.

Her mom embraced her again, "You did well, my daughter. I'm so proud of you!"

"Thank you, mom!"

"Uhmm, excuse me?" Somebody said from behind Mina's mom. It was from Mark.

"Mark! Congratulations, my son!" Mina blushed hard when she heard what her mom called him.

"Congratulations, Mark, keep it up!" Mina's dad also greeted him.

"Thank you, auntie, uncle," Mark said.

Mina suddenly remembered the day where she formally introduced Mark to her family. He was so nervous, more nervous than when it was her turn to meet his parents. Now, they both feel as if they're part of each other's family.

"Can I borrow your daughter for a while? I'll bring her back. soon"

Mina raised her eyebrows. What is he planning?

"Of course you can. It's up to Mina anyway."

Mark turned to her, "Would you like to accompany me in a walk?"

Mina giggled, "Of course I would."

They both excused themselves from Mina's parents and started walking to the direction of their building.

"Where are we going?"

"Back inside the building, I thought that maybe it's a good idea to roam inside the building with you one last time before we go to college."

"Let's go then."

\-----------------------------

Their walk was special. Mark and Mina visited every place that was special to both of them. The library, their classroom, the auditorium where they usually held the contests.

"We've been through a lot." Mina suddenly said, feeling very nostalgic even though it was from memories one-two years ago.

"I know. We've changed a lot as well."

"Thankfully, it was for the better," Mina said. Mark couldn't help but agree.

Mark and Mina were silent as they walked to their last destination. It was as if they're involuntarily moving their feet towards that direction.

Mark remembered their fights and arguments before and can't help but to laugh.

"Why?" Mina asked as she heard him laugh.

"We were pretty childish back then." Mina couldn't help but chuckle.

"I know. We've used to fight a lot over the simplest thing."

Mina stopped in her tracks and looked at Mark, "Oh I forgot!"

"What?" Mark was confused. 

Mina hugged him, just like the ones she gave to her friends but even tighter. "I'm so proud of you Mark, Very much. Congratulations."

Mark returned the hug as tight as hers. "I'm proud of you too, bub. Congratulations."

After walking again, they both stopped in front of the door that Mark and Mina know all too well. It was their second classroom for weeks. It was their mentoring room where they become friends that eventually lead to more.

"Let's go in." They opened the door for the first time in three months. Nothing has changed except it has become dustier.

"Oh, look, it's my pen! This is where I forgot about it." Mina said.

As mina bends to get her pen on the floor, Mark immediately grabbed the flowers and present that he hid here earlier.

"bub, look!" Mina faced Mark, who was holding out the flowers and his present in front of her.

"For you. Congratulations, bub, again, I'm so proud of you!" Mark said.

"Thank you, I love it." Mina smelled the flowers he gave her and gasped when she saw what he gave her inside the box.

"Mark, you didn't have to..." Mina said. Inside the box was a beautiful necklace with a sun pendant.

"Come here, I'll put it on for you." Mina placed the flower on a table beside her. She faced away from Mark so he could put the necklace for her.

"Do you know why I chose the sun?"

"Why?"

"Because just like the sun, You light up my life. And just like the sun, my love for you won't die out that easily. I'll continue to love you whatever happens. There, it's done."

Mina faced Mark, teary-eyed.

"Why are yo-" Mark didn't get to finish his sentence because Mina kissed him on the lips.

He responded to her, pouring out his feelings, just like how he could feel the love Mina poured out in that kiss.

"I love you, Mark, very, very much."

"And I love you, Mina, very very much."

In that same room where their relationship developed, they prove their love one last time in the school that made them meet. It may be the last I love you they share in that place, but I'm sure that it won't be their final because their love is forever.

Mark and Mina found the love they shared in the most unexpected time and place. But they have found something that no one has. They have found love in each other.

In this present and in the future, there is just Mark and Mina. As long as they live, no one can stop them and their love for each other. Bright and sunny days are not guaranteed, but as long as they have each other, they could overcome any problem thrown in their way.

Mark and Mina, two souls who were lost, have now found each other in the sweetest way.

Now, it's your turn to find yours.

-end -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note is in the next chapter, please read! Thank you!


	16. Author's Note

To whoever reads this,

OMG CONGRATULATIONS!! You've reached the end of the story!

Thank you. I know I write this every chapter I made, but I can't help to be thankful for your wonderful support for this story. It was hard writing and finding the time to write, especially since I started having online classes, but you guys made writing easier for me. Thank you for your amazing comments. They inspired me to do better and to update every chapter the soonest that I can. 

I started this story spontaneously. This isn't really how it should be. I was planning it to be a Twitter au, but decided against it at the last minute and wrote it here. Even though I felt lazy most of the time to write, knowing that someone is waiting for the next chapter motivated me to write it until the end. 

No words can describe how thankful I am. 

I dedicate this story to Mark and Mina and to those who love them. Without KeuMi, I don't think I'll be able to start writing again; moreover, posting it on Wattpad and AO3. Thank you as well to those who love KeuMi and their friendship. Thank you for supporting them. This drought shall pass, and we'll get another interaction again, hopefully, sooner than we thought.

And last, please continue to support Mark and Mina and their projects. We'll be getting Summer Guys soon, and hopefully, a gugudan comeback soon for Mina. Resonance pt.2 is also coming up and Loveholic in December. And if you want to read more of my KeuMi stories, you can visit my profile and look for Mark and Mina one-shots, which I do try to update now and then and Maybe this time as well, which is the first KeuMi one-shot I posted here. 

Thank you so much for everything, and please always stay safe. I wish all the best to you guys. 

Signing off, 

Raine <3


	17. WYH Playlist

🎧💕:

\- Bad Blood by Taylor Swift

\- Apologize by One Republic

\- I Found by Amber Run

\- Starry Night by SUHO

\- Human by Christina Perri

\- La La Love by NCT Dream

\- Walk You Home by NCT Dream

\- Street / One Step Closer by GUGUDAN

\- Lost In Japan by Shawn Mendes

\- It's You by Henry

\- Crying Out by D.O

\- Star Blossom by Doyoung, Sejeong

\-----------------------------

Thank you again for supporting Win Your Heart. 

I'll see you in my next story!

Love, Raine


End file.
